So Hot
by markhyuckie
Summary: Bagaimana gilanya Haechan dengan tetangga laki-lakinya yang sangat menggoda? [Mark Lee, Lee Haechan, MarkChan/MarkHyuck, NCT, GS]
1. chapter 1

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE LEE HAECHAN**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tidak tahu pasti kapan dia sangat terobsesi dengan tetangganya. Setiap melihat laki-laki itu selalu membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas dan akan membuat kewanitaannya basah melihat tubuh atletis tetangganya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Haechan lagi duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Haechan sedang menunggu laki-laki tampan di sebrang sana yang sedang mandi. Sudah jadi rutinitas pagi buat Haechan menunggu laki-laki itu selesai mandi untuk bisa melihat tubuh atletisnya. Membayangkannya membuat Haechan basah. Tangan Haechan merambat ke bawah dan menyingkap handuknya untuk menyentuh vaginanya yang sudah basah. Haechan terangsang hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh atletis tetangganya. Belum lagi jika tetangganya itu melihat dirinya yang begitu menggoda dengan payudara yang hampir menyembul keluar dari balik handuknya.

Haechan benar-benar terangsang sekarang. Tangannya mengelus bibir vaginanya kemudian sedikit merambat ke klitorisnya. Mengelusnya lalu mencubit klitoris itu hingga membesar. Vaginanya semakin basah dan gatal ingin dimasuki sesuatu. Tangannya mulai menusuk liangnya dan satu jari telah masuk. Haechan menggerakkan jarinya dan menggaruk vaginanya yang sudah becek. Haechan menambahkan jarinya sampai tiga jari masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Jarinya menggaruk vaginanya yang gatal. Tangan Haechan yang satunya lagi merambat pada payudara besarnya. Meremas payudaranya dari balik handuknya dan Haechan mendesah tertahan merasakan kenikmatan yang dia buat sendiri.

Jari Haechan semakin cepat bergerak dalam lubangnya. Sementara tangan satunya sudah memilin dan mencubit dengan keras putingnya sampai kemerahan. Handuk yang Haechan kenakan sudah tersingkir dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas tubuh sintal Haechan yang sungguh sangat menggoda. Haechan membayangkan bagaimana jika tetangganya akan melihatnya yang sedang mencari kenikmatan ini. Kemudian tetangganya itu akan datang dan menggenjot vagina Haechan yang lapar. Membayangkannya membuat Haechan semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya.

Haechan sudah terlentang di tempat tidur dengan vagina becek yang tersumpal jarinya menghadap kamar tetangganya. Haechan terus saja menggerakkan jarinya. Jarinya itu tidak terlalu panjang untuk dapat menyentuh titik kenikmatannya tapi setidaknya jarinya masih bisa membantu Haechan sedikit hingga mencapai klimaksnya.

Tubuh Haechan bergetar merasakan cairannya keluar. Dadanya naik turun dengan tangan yang masih mencubiti putingnya. Orgasmenya sudah datang dan Haechan sangat menikmatinya. Haechan mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengelus bibir vaginanya. Meski sudah orgasme vaginanya tetap saja berkedut. Masih belum puas dan ingin merasakan penis seseorang memasukinya.

Haechan mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi buat membersihkan diri. Handuknya dia biarkan menyampir di leher. Terlalu malas buat melilitkan ke tubuh sintalnya. Siapa tahu aja tetangganya melihat tubuh menggodanya itu dan terangsang karenanya.

Haechan tidak tahu aja jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus saja menatapnya dengan intens tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Laki-laki itu sudah ada sejak Haechan bermastrubasi.

"Sialan dia sangat menggoda"

Laki-laki itu menatap kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi dengan sempurna. Siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat seorang perempuan seksi yang sedang bermastrubasi. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wanita itu menggerakkan jarinya dalam vagina berkedutnya sungguh hal yang luar biasa. Belum lagi payudara besarnya yang sangat menggoda buat di remas dengan puting merah kecoklatannya yang sangat ingin dia gilas. Di tambah wanita itu memiliki kulit tan eksotis yang menjadi nilai tambahannya. Sungguh kenikmatan sempurna bagi laki-laki tersebut di pagi harinya.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

Jaemin menatap lekat teman gilanya yang dengan nekatnya memakai rok pendek dan baju ketat yang kancing atasnya sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang mengundang murid laki-laki memandangnya lapar.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Bilang saja kau iri"

Jaemin memijit keningnya melihat sikap cuek Haechan. Bahkan anak itu duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya tanpa peduli dengan murid laki-laki yang terus memandanginya. Terlebih pada gundukan besar yang seperti ingin tumpah karena baju kekecilan yang dipakainya.

"Biarkan saja dia Na. Kau tahukan jika Haechan itu memang gila"

Renjun cukup terkejut waktu melihat Haechan. Biasanya anak itu masih memakai seragam normal meski kancing atasnya terbuka. Setidaknya payudara besarnya itu sedikit tertutupi. Tapi mengingat Haechan yang memang biasa bertingkah nekat itu tidak membuat Renjun merasa aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan pangeran tampanku. Dia pasti akan tergoda dan menerkamku nanti"

"Gila"

Begitulah Haechan. Tidak di rumah maupun sekolah sama saja. Menggoda seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan tetangganya yang satu sekolah dengannya. Sayangnya mereka tidak satu kelas karena kemampuan otak mereka yang berbeda. Pangeran pujaan Haechan berada di kelas unggulan kelas 2-1. Sementara Haechan berada di kelas 2-5. Satu kelas lagi maka akn jadi kelas buangan.

"Aku bingung apa yang kau lihat dari si nerd itu sih? Tampan dari segi mananya?"

Pangeran tampan pujaan hati Haechan itu bukanlah seperti pangeran pada umumnya yang memiliki penampilan keren. Pangeran tampan Haechan itu adalah siswa biasa yang memakai kacamat dengan rambut klimis. Yang membuat nilai plus darinya itu adalah hanya otak pintarnya saja.

"Sudah aku bilang Mark itu tampan. Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana penampilannya saat di rumah. Dia begitu menggairahkan"

Membayangkan wajah tetangganya membuat Haechan merona. Apalagi jika tetangganya iti selesai mandi. Sangat menggoda dan selalu membuat Haechan basah.

"Kami pernah ke rumahmu Haechan dan kami tidak melihat perubahan pada Mark. Dia laki-laki culun biasa yang selalu berpakaian rapi dengan kacamata dan rambut klimisnya"

"Kami mendukungmu untuk menyukai seseorang Chan. Tapi apakah itu harus Mark? Kenapa tidak Lucas saja yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu?"

Haechan mendengus kesal mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar. Haechan masih waras untuk tidak menerima si playboy Lucas.

Siapa yang mau menerima laki-laki yang selalu gonta ganti pasangan tiap minggunya?

Haechan sangat yakin laki-laki itu pasti bermain setiap malam dengan wanita yang berbeda meski bukan pasangannya. Haechan tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya ternodai oleh si playboy itu. Yang Haechan inginkan hanya tetangga tampannya Mark Lee. Meski teman-temannya bilang dia tidak waras karena menyukai si nerd Mark, Haechan tidak peduli. Haechan sudah pernah melihat bagaimana penampilan Mark tanpa adanya kacamata dan rambut klimisnya. Sungguh luar biasa hot dan membuat Haechan langsung jatuh cinta.

"Kalian berdua yang gila menyuruhku dengan si playboy Lucas. Tidakkah seharusnya kalian mengurusi kehidupan kalian sendiri yang berbagi kekasih satu sama lain. Kalianlah yang sudah gila mau menjadi kekasih Jeno"

Haechan memang selalu bisa mengembalikkan keadaan. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat kedua temannya itu terdiam tanpa bisa membalasnya lagi.

* * *

"Haechan apa-apaan seragammu ini hah? Kau itu ke sekolah buat belajar bukannya ke klub malam"

Haechan cuma bisa menunduk mendengar ceramahan dari kakak kelasnya Lee Taeyong. Biasanya seorang guru yang akan menegur muridnya tapi kalau di sekolah Haechan itu lebih sering para senior yang menegur juniornya. Taeyong itu dulunya ketua osis yang mana membuat dia terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan itu juga yang membuatnya mendapat kepercayaan guru-guru buat membimbing adik-adiknya.

"Kau pergi ke ruang osis dan minta surat peringatan di sana"

Haechan yang semula menunduk langsung berbinar cerah mendengarnya. Tanpa diperintah dua kali dia langsung saja melesat ke ruang osis meninggalkan teman-temannya di kantin.

"Dia bersemangat sekali"

"Kau lupa jika Mark itu ketua osis"

Tentu saja yang membuat Haechan bahagia itu adalah Mark yang sudah pasti berada si ruang osis seperti biasa dia menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Haechan jadi membayangkan dirinya akan dihukum oleh si ketua osis itu nanti di ruangannya.

Sebelum ke ruang osis Haechan ke kamar mandi dulu buat melepaskan celana dalamnya. Setelahnya Haechan menyimpan celana dalamnya di loker. Tenang saja lokernya itu memiliki kunci gembok yang tidak bisa sembarangan orang membukanya. Setidaknya celana dalam Haechan aman di sana. Jika pun celana dalamnya dicuri Haechan tidak peduli. Dia masih punya banyak celana dalam di rumah.

"Halo ketua osis"

Haechan dengan semangat membuka pintu ruangan osis. Di dalam ada Mark bersama wakilnya Jeno yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ada apa Lee Haechan?"

Mark tentu saja kenal dengan si murid pembuat masalah ini. Haechan tidak hanua satu kali ini saja ke ruang osis. Sudah beberapa kali anak itu bolak balik ke ruang osis. Terlebih lagi Haechan itu tetangganya yang pasti membuat Mark kenal dengannya.

"Taeyong sunbae menyuruhku ke sini buat minta surat peringatan. Hei Jeno kedua jalangmu sudah menunggu di kantin"

Haechan itu mulutnya tidak bisa di kontrol. Jika saja tidak ada Mark mungkin Jeno sudah menyumpahi Haechan akibat perkataannya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku"

Jeno dengan senyum palsunya meninggalkan ruang osis. Haechan bersorak senang dalam hati melihat dia hanya ditinggal berdua saja dengan Mark. Dengan langkah semangat Haechan mendekati Mark dan duduk di depannya. Haechan bukan duduk di kursi melainkan di atas meja dengan kaki yang mengangkang memperlihatkan vagina menggodanya.

"Dari pada memberikan surat peringatan lebih baik kau menghukumku saja"

Haechan menyingkap roknya yang sedikit menutupi vaginanya. Sekarang lubang surgawi Haechan itu terpampang dengan jelas. Haechan menyeringai melihat Mark yang begitu intensnya menatap vaginanya. Membuat cairan lengket merembes begitu saja.

"Memakai baju ketat dan rok yang pendek. Lalu juga tidak memakai celana dalam. Kau sekolah itu mau apa Lee Haechan?"

Mark dengan tampang datarnya mengambil sebuah pensil dan mengarahkan ujung tumpulnya pada vagina Haechan. Bergerak ke atas untuk menekan dan menggesek benda kecil yang disebut dengan klitoris.

"Ahhhh"

Haechan tentu saja mendesah dengan nikmat. Klitoris adalah salah satu titik sensitif yang sangat cepat membuatnya terangsang. Cairan lendirnya semain banyak mengotori vaginanya sendiri.

Puas dengan benda sebesar biji kacang itu kini Mark berpindah ke bibir vagina Haechan. Vaginanya yang merah itu sudah sangat basah dan Mark memasukkan pensilnya pada lubang vagina Haechan.

"Ma-markhhhh"

Haechan merasa nikmat saat Mark memaju mundurkan pensilnya dalam lubangnya. Meski hanya sebatang kayu tetap terasa nikmat bagi Haechan. Mendengar desahan Haechan semakin membuat Mark semakin memaju mundurkan pensilnya. Haechan hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang dia inginkan. Sampai akhirnya Haechan klimaks hanya karena permainan pensil Mark saja. Cairan Haechan semakin banyak merembes keluar bahkan sampai mengotori meja Mark.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Haechan. Untuk apa kau sekolah?"

Mark mencabut pensilnya yang membuat Haechan kembali mendesah. Lalu Mark mengambil tisu dan membersihkan pensilnya yang penuh dengan cairan milik Haechan.

"Tentu saja untuk belajar Mark"

Haechan mengelus wajah Mark dan mengambil kacamatanya. Lalu tangannya bergerkan mengacak-acak rambut klimis Mark. Meski dengan pakaian yang rapi tetap bisa membuat penampilan Mark semakin menawan. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya Mark si nerd. Bagi Haechan, Mark adalah laki-laki tampan pujaan hatinya. Haechan mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di samping telinga Mark.

"Belajar untuk menggoda ketua osis"

* * *

 **TBC/END**

* * *

 **Hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Jika memang tidak suka dengan cerita dan castnya jangan dibaca**


	2. Chapter 2

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE**

 **LEE HAECHAN**

 **NCT**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah Haechan kembali ke ruang osis. Dia di sana hanya menunggu Mark buat pulang bersama. Mark sebenarnya tidak mengijinkan Haechan berada di dalam ruangan karena dia ada rapat penting bersama anggotanya. Haechan bukanlah anggota osis yang mana membuat dirinya tidak disukai oleh para anggota osis. Terkhusus buat anggota cewek karena kalau yang cowok sih senang melihat yang montok kayak Haechan.

Haechan merengek pada Mark agar tetap bisa masuk ke dalam. Dia juga bilang takut kalau ada yang memperkosanya nanti jika ditinggal sendirian karena sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberaoa murid saja lagi yang betah berada di sekolah. Mark tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengijinkan Haechan masuk ke ruang osis dengan catatan Haechan tidak akan membocorkan hasil rapat pada murid-murid lain. Rapat osis kali ini tentang razia yang biasa dilakukan 3 bulan sekali.

"Kalian harus ingat apa saja barang yang tidak boleh di bawa ke sekolah dan bagaimana pemakaian atribut sekolah dengan baik. Kalian jangan segan untuk menegur murid yang melenggar peraturan. Meski senior sekali pun kalian tetap memiliki hak untuk menegur mereka"

Semua anggota osis menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda sudah mengerti dengan baik penjelasan yang Mark berikan. Mark meski berpakaian culun seperti nerd tidak mengurangi nilai kepemimpinannya. Itu sebabnya anggota yang lain segan dan hormat padanya. Bahkan meski penampilan Mark culun tetap memiliki penggemar loh meski tidak sebanyak pangeran-pangeran sekolah.

"Rapat kali ini selesai. Kalian pulanglah"

Satu persatu anggota osis meninggalkan ruangan. Sampai tersisa Mark Haechan dan Jeno. Sebenarnya Jeno tidak ada niatan buat berada di antara Mark dan Haechan. Dia hanya ingin memberikan proposal yang sudah dia cek sebelumnya dan Mark nanti akan kembali mengeceknya lagi sebelum proposal itu diberikan pada pembina osis.

"Aku duluan Mark"

Jeno langsung saja bergegas meninggalkan ruangan osis setelah memberikan proposalnya. Mark menyimpan proposal itu ke dalam tas buat dia cek nanti di rumahnya. Mark sudah mau pulang sebelum dia ditarik buat duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Chan kita pulang sekarang"

Mark mencoba mendorong Haechan yang dengan seenaknya saja duduk di pangkuannya. Tetapi anak itu sangat pintar membuat Mark terjebak. Haechan merangkulkan tangannya dengan kuat di leher Mark hingga laki-laki itu menyerah buat menyingkirkan Haechan dari pangkuannya. Semakin kuat mendorong Haechan maka lehernya akan tertarik dengan kuat juga. Haechan yang tidak merasakan lagi dorongan dari Mark itu semakin merapatkan diri dan tangannya melepas kacamata Mark yang sangat mengganggu itu. Haechan tidak suka kacamata itu menutupi ketampanan wajah Mark.

"Mark aku merindukanmu tahu. Selama 2 bulan ini kau cuek padaku. Aku merindukan penismu ini Mark"

Tangan Haechan mengelus gundukan yang mengembung dari balik celana Mark. Menandakan jika laki-laki itu sebenarnya juga berada dinafsu yang tingga seperti Haechan. Haechan terus saja mengelus penis Mark dari balik celananya. Kemudian gerakan tangannya berubah meremas penis Mark. Membuat laki-laki itu mendesis.

"Kau pasti merindukan lubangmu ini kan Mark"

Haechan menuntun Mark buat mengelus vaginanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Sejak jam istirahat tadi Haechan tidak memakai lagi celana dalamnya. Dia malas buat mengambil celana dalam di loker dan memasangnya lagi.

Mark menggerakkan tangannya buat mengelus vagina Haechan yang sudah basah. Setiap saat vagina itu selalu basah dan berkedut. Sungguh vagina nakal yang sangat menggoda iman.

"Mark aaahhhh"

Haechan mendesah merasakan tangan Mark yang menekan dan mencubiti klitorisnya. Tangan Mark kemudian berpindah pada bibir vaginanya dan meloloskan 2 jarinya masuk ke dalam vagina Haechan yang sempit.

"Aaahhh Ma-mark mmhhh"

Haechan menarik tangan Mark yang satunya lagi buat dia kulum dalam mulut hangatnya. Menghisap jari panjang Mark dan memutarinya dengan lidah nakalnya. Mark menambahkan 1 jarinya lagi ke dalam vagina Haechan. Membuat si pemilik melepaskan kuluman jarinya dan semakin keras mendesah merasakan lubangnya yang mulai penuh dengan jari Mark. Saat Mark menggerakkan ketiga jarinya, Haechan juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Membuat jari itu semakin dalam menusuknya sampai titik kenikmatannya.

"AAKHHHHH"

Haechan memekik saat tangan Mark terus saja menusuk gspotnya. Gerakan tangan Mark semakin cepat dan Haechan dengan susah payah mengimbangi gerakan tangannya itu. Haechan menarik tangan Mark satunya lagi yang menganggur buat memainkan payudara besarnya yang tidak ikut di jamah sama Mark.

Mark melepaskan kancing seragam Haechan satu persatu hingga memperlihatkan payudara besar yang terbungkus oleh bra hitam. Untunglah Haechan masih memakai bra agar puting merah mudanya itu tidak telihat jelas. Mark mengeluarkan payudara Haechan tanpa melepaskan kaitan branya. Payudara besar dengan puting merah muda menggodanya terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Mark. Tangan Mark mulai meremas payudara besar milik Haechan. Menekan dan memilin putingnya dengan gemas sampai membuat Haechan mendesah semakin keras.

"Jilathhhh putingku eunghhhh Markhhh"

Haechan memejamkan matanya saat Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada payudaranya dan menjilat-jilat putingnya. Payudara satunya masih dimanja oleh tangan Mark.

"Aakhhhh"

Tidak hanya dijilat, putingnya dihisap dan digigit dengan kuat. Mark menggilas habis puting Haechan. Sedangkan ketiga jarinya tetap bekerja dengan baik dalam vagina Haechan. Menekan titik terdalam Haechan dengan telak sampai dia merasakan kedutan vagina itu semakin cepat. Sebentar lagi Haechan akan orgasme.

"MA-MARKHHHHH"

Mata Haechan terpejam merasakan kenikmatan saat cairannya keluar mengotori selangkangannya dan celana Mark. Ketiga jari Mark masih berada di dalam lubangnya dengan gerakan yang pelan. Haechan menggoyangkan pantatnya merasakan ketiga jari itu menggodanya.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang"

Mark melepaskan pagutannya pada payudara besar milik Haechan. Ketiga jarinya juga keluar begitu saja yang mana membuat Haechan mendelik kesal karena dia masih ingin dijamah oleh Mark. Haechan dengan keras kepala memeluk Mark dengan kuat dan menggoyangkan pantatnya untuk menggoda penis Mark yang semakin membesar.

"Biarkan penismu ini masuk dulu Mark. Aku sangat ingin penis besar dan panjangmu ini memasuki lubangku yang lapar ini. Lubangku gatal ingin digaruk oleh penismu Mark"

Dasar mulut kotor yang pandai sekali merayu. Tetapi Mark tetap kuat dengan pendiriannya. Laki-laki membersihkan cairan milik Haechan dan membetulkan seragam Haechan. Kemudian mengangkat Haechan dan berjalan keluar dengan menggendong Haechan seperti koala.

Mark berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di depan loker milik Haechan. Dia menurunkan Haechan dan meminta kunci loker milik perempuan itu. Haechan memberikan begitu saja kunci loker miliknya dan Mark mengambil celana dalam Haechan yang masih tersimpan dalam loker.

"Pakai celana dalammu. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mesum dalam bus melihat vaginamu ini"

Mark memberikan celana dalam Haechan tapi wanita itu tida bergeming sedikit pun. Membuat Mark menghela napas dan berjongkok buat memakaikan celana dalam Haechan.

"Cepat angkat kakimu"

Haechan bukannya menurut malah memajukan selangkangannya yang berada di depan Mark. Membuat laki-laki itu mencium vaginanya yang tertutupi oleh rok. Haechan mengangkat roknya agar vaginanya terpampang dengan jelas.

"Lubangku gatal. Garuk dia dengan lidah panjangmu eunghhhh"

Haechan menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang membuat bibir Mark bergesekkan dengan bibir vaginanya. Mark membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya bekerja untuk menjilat dan menghisapi klitoris Haechan. Kaki Haechan jadi lemas dibuatnya. Haechan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar untuk memudahkan Mark bermain dengan vaginanya. Lidah Mark kini sudah mulai memasuki lubang sempitnya.

"Jilat terus Markhhh eunghhh"

Haechan sangat menikmati bagaimana Mark dengan pandainya memanjakan lubangnya yang selalu haus akan sentuhan dengan lidah panjangnya. Haechan mendesah semakin keras tanpa peduli jika ada yang melihat aksi bejat keduanya. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi dan itu artinya semua murid dan guru sudah pulang. Mungkin yang ada hanya satpam dan tukang bersih-bersih.

Mark terus saja menjilati lubang surgawi milik Haechan. Menyesapnya dengan kuat seperti dia menyesap bibir ranum Haechan. Mark juga sepertinya tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat aksi bejatnya itu. Haechan mengacak rambut hitam Mark sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang menderanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali klimaks.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Akan tetapi Mark seperti tidak ingin Haechan mencapai orgasmenya. Laki-laki itu berhenti memanja vagina Haechan. Menjauhkan wajahnya dengan senyum puas yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku bilang kita harus pulang. Kau tidak mau terkunci di sekolahkan"

Mark kembali memakaikan celana Haechan dengan memaksakan kaki jenjangnya buat diangkat. Mark dengan telaten memakaikan celana dalam Haechan dan merapikan roknya yang tersingkap.

"Naiklah ke punggungku"

Mark berjongkok di depan Haechan sebagai tanda perempuan tersebut mau dia gendong. Haechan dengan perasaan kesal naik ke punggung Mark.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak! Nanti kau jatuh"

Mark dengan susah payah menahan Haechan yang tidak berhenti menggesekkan payudara besarnya ke punggungnya. Kemudian anak itu berhenti dan menelungsupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Mark. Menjilat dan mengigit leher Mark sampai memberikan bekas. Mark membiarkannya saja asal Haechan tidak banyak bergerak seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aku senang membaca komentar kalian dan semangat buat lanjutinnya. Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung sama respon kalian semua buat dilanjutin atau tidak**


	3. Chapter 3

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE**

 **LEE HAECHAN**

 **NCT**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengerang setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Dia baru saja pindah rumah seorang diri. Sementara orang tuanya masih berada di Kanada. Mark ada sih kerabat di Korea tapi dia tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Lagi pula tinggal sendiri itu lebih nyaman karena tidak ada yang mengatur hidupmu. Mark merasa badannya lengket dan perlu membersihkan diri. Mark ke kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan diri.

Di dalam kamar Mark terpaku melihat seorang wanita sedang berjoget dengan membelakanginya dari balik kamarnya. Mark tidak tahu jika kamarnya itu langsung berhadapan dengan kamar tetangganya. Niat awal mau membersihkan diri terhenti dan fokus pada pantat sintal yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti irama musiknya. Pantat itu begitu bulat dan sintal. Pasti akan nikmat buat dia remat dengan kuat. Mark terus saja menatap wanita itu tanpa berkedip. Sang wanita tidak sadar jika ada yang mengintipnya dan terus saja menari. Wanita itu berbalik dan Mark gila melihat gundukan besar yang menggantung indah di dada wanita itu. Untuk ukuran seorang remaja dada itu sangatlah besar. Mark jadi tegang sendiri melihatnya.

Wanita itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Pantat bulatnya, lalu dada besarnya, dan juga wanita itu memiliki kulit tan eksotis yang jarang dimiliki wanita asia pada umumnya. Mark sudah sering melihat wanita seksi dengan kulit tan eksotis waktu berada di New York dan Kanada, tapi kali ini sangat berbeda baginya. Wanita itu berhasil membangunkan penisnya hanya dengan kemolekan tubuhnya itu.

"Fuck"

Mark menatap selangkangannya yang mengembung. Mark bergegas ke kamar mandi buat membersihkan diri dan mungkin akan menyelesaikan penisnya dulu dengan membayangkan tubuh sintal tetangganya.

Selesai membersihkan diri Mark kembali menengok ke jendala dan tidak menemukan tetangga seksinya. Sayang sekali padahal Mark belum sempat melihat wajah tetangganya itu. Apakah wajahnya itu indah seperti tubuhnya?

Sejak hari itu Mark terus saja memikirkan wanita seksi yang jadi tetangganya itu dan Mark tidak tahu jika mulai hari itu kehidupannya akan berubah. Tidak ada lagi ketenangan dalam hidupnya sejak mengenal tetangga seksinya.

* * *

"Chan minjam flashdisk dong"

Wanita bernama lengkap Lee Haechan itu hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan sepupu mesumnya dari Jepang itu. Sudah seenaknya mengganggu kesenangannya dan sekarang malah meminjam flashdisknya. Dasar tidak modal. Haechan kembali ke kamarnya buat mengambil benda yang ingin dipinjam kakak sepupunya.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Haechan melirik dulu pada jendela kamarnya. Melihat ke kamar yang berada di samping kamarnya itu dengan seksama. Haechan baru sadar jika kamar itu terlihat tidak sesuram sebelumnya. Apa mungkin ada yang menghuninya?

Haechan hanya beberapa saat memandangi kamar di sampingnya itu. Haechan lalu keluar dan kembali duduk ke ruang tengah yang mana kakak sepupunya masih nyaman duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang diangkat seperti pemilik rumah.

"Kak Yuta pasti mau menyalin film porno lagi"

"Kau seperti tidak menyukainya saja. Aku tahu kau juga menonton film itu"

Yuta menyeringai melihat wajah adik sepupunya yang dihiasi rona merah yang menggemaskan. Senang bisa membuat adik sepupunya yang manis itu bungkam tidak berkutik.

"Mama pulang. Eh ada Yuta"

Ibunya Haechan baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Wanita itu menghampiri anak dan keponakannya. Yuta langsung saja memberi salam pada wanita cantik itu. Meski sudah berumur tetap saja ibunya Haechan itu tetap cantik.

"Yuta mau menginap di sini?"

Ibunya Haechan mengelus kepala Yuta dengan lembut. Memberikan senyum menawannya yang membuat Yuta terpukau melihatnya. Beruntungnya Yuta memiliki tante seperti ibunya Haechan cantik dan juga baik hati.

"Mama buat apa menawarkan si mesum ini buat menginap di sini?"

Sayang sekali anak tantenya itu tidaklah sama sepertinya. Jika saja tidak ada ibunya sudah Yuta pastikan dia memukul kepala Haechan dengan kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Sayang kenapa tidak sopan sama Yuta?"

Haechan mendengus sebal mendengar ibunya yang lebih memihak Yuta dari pada anaknya sendiri. Haechan sudah biasa dengan itu tapi tetap saja ada perasaan kesal karenanya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar"

Haechan tidak suka berlama-lama berada diantara ibu dan kakak sepupunya. Haechan lebih baik keluar buat menyenangkan hatinya. Haechan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala yang menunduk tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Haechan tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa kantong belanjaan dan orang itu sedang sibuk menelpon hingga tidak sadar juga dengan sosok Haechan di depannya. Kedua orang itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya sampai mereka bertabrakan.

"Aduh pantatku"

Haechan mengerang merasakan sakit pada pantat seksinya yang mencium kerasnya jalan. Seseorang yang menabraknya juga sama dan mengerang melihat belanjaannya yang berserakkan dan ponselnya yang retak. Ponselnya itu baru seminggu loh dia beli.

"Maafkan aku ya"

Orang itu bangun lebih dulu dan membantu Haechan buat berdiri. Kemudian mengambil belanjaannya yang berserakkan di jalan. Haechan mau marah tapi tidak jadi karena orang itu sepertinya juga sama merasakan sakit. Haechan malah membantu orang tersebut buat memungut belanjaannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak melihat keadaan sekitar"

Haechan menyerahkan beberapa barang yang dia pungut kepada sang pemilik. Haechan sedikit terkejut melihat orang asing yang sangat tampan menurutnya. Apa orang ini baru pindah di sekitar tempat tinggalnya?.

"Kau orang baru ya di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Iya aku baru saja pindah"

Orang tersebut juga sedikit terkejut melihat Haechan. Dia seperti pernah melihat wanita di depannya ini.

 _Dia seperti si tetangga seksi_

Orang yang ditabrak Haechan itu adalah Mark yang baru saja pindah. Mark menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat kaki mulus yang sangat jenjang milik si wanita. Pandangan Mark terus naik ke atas dan berhenti pada dada besar yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tidak salah lagi wanita di depannya ini adalah wanita yang sama seperti yang Mark lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Haechan sedikit merinding saat laki-laki di depannya itu tidak berkedip memandangnya. Dilihat dengan teliti laki-laki itu terpaku pada dada besarnya. Haechan mau marah kepada laki-laki mesum yang tidak tahu diri terus saja memandang gundukan kembarnya. Tapi suara Haechan tercekat dan bukannya memarahinya malah diam saja. Sebenarnya Haechan juga ada merasa senang laki-laki itu seperti memuja dada besarnya. Haechan jadi membayangkan laki-laki itu akan meremas dadanya dan memuluti putingnya yang terasa tegang sekarang.

Mark seakan sadar dari dunianya kini beralih pada wajah sang wanita. Mark berteriak dalam hatinya melihat wajah manis wanita itu. Tidak hanya tubuhnya saja yang indah, ternyata wajahnya juga indah. Sungguh pemandangan luar biasa bagi Mark melihat wanita seindah ini.

"Aku Lee Haechan dan tinggal di sekitar sini"

Haechan mengulurkan tangannya buat berjabat tangan. Mark dengan ragu menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Aku Mark Lee tinggal di samping rumahmu"

"Hah"

Haechan terkejut mendengarnya. Laki-laki di depannya itu tahu tempat tinggalnya dari mana. Haechan tidak memberitahukannya.

"Aku sebelumnya melihatmu, kamar kita ternyata bersebelahan"

Mark merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang membongkar jati dirinya sebagai pengintip. Tetapi Haechan sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti mendengar penjelasan Mark.

"Wow itu luar biasa. Aku mendapatkan tetangga baru yang sangat tampan"

Wajah Mark terhiaskan noda merah mendengar pujian yang keluar dari bibir ranum Haechan. Melihat bibir ranum itu membuat Mark ingin melumatnya sampai membengkak.

"Maaf aku harus kembali"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan membungkuk setelahnya sebagai salam perpisahan. Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Haechan hanya bisa melihat punggung lebar laki-laki itu.

"Dia sangat tampan dan juga menggairahkan. Bahkan vaginaku basah hanya dengan tatapannya saja"

* * *

Hari buat turun sekolah telah tiba. Setelah menikmati waktu libur yang begitu lama akhirnya Haechan kembali bersekolah. Kali ini Haechan akan memasuki masa yang paling orang suka yaitu masa sma.

"Aku berangkat"

Haechan dengan semangat berseru dengan kedua orang tuanya. Memasang sepatunya dan siap buat berangkat sekolah.

"Mark"

Haechan berseru melihat Mark yang juga akan berangkat sekolah. Mark menutup pagat rumahnya dan berbalik dengan senyum manis di wajahnya melihat Haechan yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Wah apa benar ini Mark Lee?"

Haechan terkejut melihat penampilan Mark yang sangat berbeda dengan kesehariannya. Apa-apaan kacamata dan rambut klimisnya itu. Pakaiannya juga sangat rapi.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian nanti. Sejak dulu aku selalu saja mendapat perhatian lebih dan itu sangat mengganggu"

Mark hanya ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru. Sejak dulu dia selalu jadi rebutan para wanita dan jujur Mark tidak menyukainya. Dengan berpenampilan seperti lelaki culun begini pasti membuat mereka berpikir dua kali buat mendekatinya.

"Itu berarti hanya aku saja yang akan melihat wajah tampanmu itu"

Kecuali satu wanita yang sejak seminggu terakhir berhasil memasuki kehidupan Mark. Wanita dengan tubuh sintalnya yang berhasil membuat Mark berfantasi liar setiap malamnya.

Mark dan Haechan bersama-sama jalan menuju halte menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah. Selama menunggu Haechan terus saja bercerita tentang banyak hal. Mark hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Nanti aku akan mengenalkan teman-temanku padamu Mark"

Tepat saat itu busa yang mereka tunggu datang. Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan dan menariknya buat menaiki bus. Di dalam bus ternyata penumpangnya penuh. Tidak ada lagi kursi yang dengan terpaksa membuat keduanya harus berdiri. Para penumpang di sana menatap lekat ke arah Mark dan Haechan yang terlihat sangat kontras. Haechan terlihat cantik dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Sedangkan Mark malah terlihat aneh. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali mereka.

"Ma-mark"

Mark menoleh ke arah Haechan yang barusan memanggilnya. Tubuhnya terdorong oleh penumpang lain sampai dia menghimpit Haechan.

"Ada apa?"

Mark jadi susah bergerak karena penumpang lain semakin mendesaknya. Wajah Mark memerah merasakan dada Haechan yang menempel pada dadanya.

"Ada yang meremas pantatku eunghhh"

Haechan sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya saat tangan seseorang terus saja meremas pantatnya. Haechan mengumpat dalam hati kepada orang yang telah berani melecehkannya itu.

Mark yang mendengarnya melotot tidak percaya. Orang itu mengambil kesempatan saat banyak orang begini. Mark dengan susah payah menggerakkan tangannya buat melingkarkannya di pinggang ramping Haechan. Semakin membuat keduanya menempel dan tangan orang tersebut tidak lagi meremas pantat Haechan saat tangan Mark turun ke bawah buat menampik tangan brengsek itu. Mark mengambil tas Haechan dan membalikkan tubuh Haechan agar membelakanginya.

"Aakhh"

Haechan tidak sengaja mendesah karena merasakan kejantanan Mark yang seakan menusuk pantatnya. Haechan mengigit bibirnya menahan desahannya saat kejantanan Mark terus mendesaknya. Dorongan dari penumpang lain semakin memperparah keadaan. Kejantanan Mark yang mengeras di bawah sana bergesekkan dengan bongkahan pantat sintal Haechan

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya bus berhenti di depan halte yang berada di depan sekolah. Mark langsung saja menarik Haechan keluar. Wajahnya merah padam karena pikirannya masih terbayang gimana nikmatnya saat kejantanannya dan pantat sintal Haecahn mereka beradu. Haechan juga tidak jauh beda dengan Mark yang wajahnya terhiaskan noda merah. Dalam pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana jika penis milik Mark yang menegang itu akan menusuk vaginanya yang berkedut.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE**

 **LEE HAECHAN**

 **NCT**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa orientasi siswa baru. Tinggal sehari lagi maka penjajahan terhadap siswa baru berakhir. Tetapi di hari terakhir inilah yang berat banget buat siswa baru. Para senior mereka semakin kejam dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Teriakan mereka sungguh menyakitkan pendengaran. Para siswa baru harus menuruti perintah seniornya agar tidak mendapat hukuman.

Haechan yang salah satu dari siswa baru tersebut hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi para seniornya itu. Dia sekarang harus berkeliling sekolahan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan para anggota osis. Dipikir mudah apa harus mencari mereka di gedung sekolah yang sangat luas ini. Terlebih lagi Haechan tidak begitu ingat dengan wajah anggota osis. Yang Haechan kenal hanya anggota intinya saja yang sering terlihat dan beberapa senior pembimbing kelompoknya.

Haechan sudah mendapatkan beberapa tanda tangan anggota osis tapi masih banyak lagi yang harus dia dapatkan. Haechan dengan perasaan kesal melangkahkan kakinya ke gudang belakang yang jarang didatangi. Biasanya kan anggota osis itu sukanya bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang jarang didatangi orang banyak.

"AAAKHHHH"

Haechan terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan apapun. Haechan dengan takut-takut melangkahkan kakinya. Dia mendekati gedung usang yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Seingatnya teriakan tadi dari arah sana. Haechan mengintip dari jendela yang tidak begitu tinggi dan matanya melotot tidak percaya melihat adegan tidak senonoh dari dua orang di dalam sana.

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seragam dari pasangan itu. Dari yang Haechan lihat kedua orang itu dari angkatan siswa baru dan siswa tingkat akhir yang merupakan salah satu anggota osis. Haechan tidak menyangka jika anggota osis yang terlihat sempurna itu juga bisa melakukannya di sekitar sekolah. Terlebih lagi dengan adik kelas tingkat satu.

"Fuck lubangmu sempit senior"

Haechan semakin kaget mendengar suara dari laki-laki tingkat satu itu. Bukankah itu suara dari salah satuteman kelompoknya. Seingat Haechan hanya ada satu orang di kelompoknya yang memiliki suara berat, orang itu adalah Lucas.

Benar saja tebakan Haechan saat laki-laki itu mendongakkan wajahnya yang sangat jelas menampilkan si teman satu kelompoknya itu. Kaki Haechan terasa lemas melihat adegan di dalam sana yang semakin panas. Lucas mendorong tubuh seniornya hingga terhimpit dinding dengan penis yang masih sibuk menggenjot lubang si senior.

"Pe..penismuhhhhh nikmathhh.. aaahhhhh..."

Mendengar desahan seniornya itu membuat Haechan panas. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sana. Vaginanya basah dan berkedut melihat adegan panas itu. Haechan dengan susah payah melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa lemas. Wajah Haechan memerah dengan napas yang memburu.

"Ada apa Haechan?"

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Mark yang terlihat khawatir melihat keadaannya. Haechan mendekati Mark dan menggelayutkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengendus leher Mark dan mencium aroma maskulin yang sangat memabukkan baginya. Haechan semakin terangsang dan kejadian tadi masih belum hilang dalam pikirannya.

"Haechan kau ke...mmmh"

Mark terkejut tiba-tiba Haechan menciumnya. Haechan mencium Mark dengan ganas dan berantakan. Mark sebisa mungkin buat melepaskan ciumannya tetapi Haechan menarik tenguk Mark agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Haechan memagut bibir tipis Mark mendominasi ciumannya. Membuat Mark merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dijatuhkan. Mark pun membalas ciuman Haechan dan membalikkan keadaan dimana dia yang akan mendominasi Haechan. Mark mengigit bibir bawah Haechan dan menelusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Haechan saat wanita itu membuka mulutnya. Lidah Mark menari-nari dalam gua hangat Haechan dan mengajak lidah wanita itu untuk bertarung. Keduanya semakin larut dalam ciuman mereka sampai lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Haechan.

"Mmmhhhh"

Haechan mendesah tertahan. Ciuman Mark sangat memabukkan dan sangat mendominasi. Haechan tidak bisa mengimbanginya dan membiarkan Mark menginpasi mulutnya dengan sesuka hati. Haechan meremas surai hitam Mark sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

Ciuman itu terus saja berlanjut hingga Haechan merasa kehabisan napas. Haechan memukul dada Mark yang membuat laki-laki itu melepaskan ciumannya. Haechan menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibirnya bengkak akibat ciuman panasnya.

Mark menatap lekat Haechan yang terlihat sangat seksi sekarang ini. Bibir ranum itu sangat manis saat Mark menciumnya. Mark ketagihan dengan manisnya bibir ranum itu.

"Apa yang membuat kau berbuat nekat seperti itu hah?"

Mark menarik pinggang Haechan hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Haechan mendesah merasakan gesekan di alat kelamin mereka. Nafsunya semakin membuncah dan ingin Mark segera menyentuhnya.

Mark melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi. Meski begitu Mark tidak boleh gegabah dan mencari tempat untuk mereka berdua. Haechan tidak berada dalam keadaan yang baik dan tidak bagus jika ada yang melihat mereka berdua. Mark menemukan ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Mark membawa Haechan ke tempat tersebut.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Mark mendudukkan Haechan di piano usang yang ada di sana. Tempat itu ternyata adalah ruang musik yang tidak terpakai lagi melihat alat-alat musiknya yang nampak usang dan berdebu.

"Aku tadi ke gudang di ujung sana dan melihat salah satu senior kita sedang bercinta dengan teman satu kelompokku"

Mark begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Dia melihat wajah Haechan yang merona mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Ah itu.."

Haechan merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Dia tidak mungkin bilang jika dia terangsang karena melihat Lucas yang menggenjot lubang seniornya.

"Jawab Haechannie"

"Eunghhhh"

Haechan mengelinjang saat Mark menggigit telinganya. Tangan Mark masuk ke dalam rok Haechan dan mengusap paha mulusnya yang membuat Haechan meloloskan desahannya. Tangan Mark semakin naik hingga berada di kewanitaannya yang sudah basah tertutupi celana dalam.

"Milikmu sangat basah. Kau terangsang ya"

Mark melepaskan celana dalam Haechan dan mengangkat rok Haechan. Kaki Haechan mengangkang dengan lebar yang memperlihatkan vagina merahnya yang banjir dengan cairan lendirnya. Selain itu Haechan juga merasa vaginanya semakin berkedut melihat tatapan tajam Mark.

"Aaakhhhh"

Mark mencubit klitoris Haechan yang dihadiahi desahan nikmat oleh wanita itu. Mark terus mencubit dan mengelus klitoris Haechan sampai Haechan bergerak resah. Cairannya semakin banyak keluar dan lubangnya berkedut semakin kuat ingin dimasuki.

"Jilat Mark aaahhhhh"

Haechan meremat roknya saat Mark menunduk dan menjilati vaginanya. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang vaginanya yang sedari tadi berkedut. Tangan Mark masih tidak melepaskan diri dari klitoris Haechan. Membuat wanita itu semakin keras mendesah.

Mark mendorong lidahnya memasuki lubang vagina Haechan. Lidahnya dipijat oleh lubang itu dan rasanya sungguh nikmat. Mark menggerakkan lidahnya menginpasi lubang berkedut itu. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Haechan menggerakkan pinggulnya resah. Lidah Mark memang bekerja dengan baik dalam lubangnya tetapi Haechan masih merasa kurang. Lidah itu tidak sampai pada gspotnya yang gatal minta digaruk. Yang Haechan butuhkan itu adalah batang panjang dan besar yang dipenuhi urat.

"Aaakuuhhhh... inginhhh penismuhhhh... Markhhh aaahhh.."

Mark menampar pantat sintal Haechan mendengar kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Wanita ini memang sangat nakal ternyata. Mark melepaskan lidahnya dan melihat keadaan Haechan yang kacau. Roknya tersingkap hingga memamerkan vagina merahnya yang becek. Kemeja Haechan juga sudah tersingkir, sepertinya anak itu melepaskan sendiri kemajanya hingga menyisakan branya saja untuk menutupi payudara besarnya.

"Apa yang barusan mulutmu ini katakan?"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Haechan dengan ganas. memagut bibir ranum Haechan yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Mark. Haechan menikmati pagutan itu pada bibirnya dan membalasnyan tidak kalah panas. Tangan lentiknya bergerak ke bawah dan berhenti di depan selangkangan Mark. Membuka zipper celana Mark dan meloloskan penis Mark dari celana dalamnya. Haechan bisa merasakan bagaimana besar dan panjangnya penis Mark yang menegang dengan urat-uratnya.

Haechan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas dan memijat penis Mark. Sementara bibirnya terus dipagut semakin dalam. Mark bergetar merasakan tangan Haechan yang sangat pintar memijat penisnya. Mark yang tidak mau kalah pum juha menggerakkan tangannya ke punggung Haechan dan melepaskan kaitan branya. Mark membuang bra itu dan sekarang dada besar Haechan dengan putingnya yang sudah menegang tidak ditutupi apapun. Mark meremas dada Haechan dan mencubiti putingnya. Haechan jadi sedikit hilang konsentrasi merasakan sengatan pada dadanya.

Mark melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, smeentata tangannya masih asik memainkan dada dan puting Haechan. Memilin dan mencubiti puting Haechan hingga puting itu semakin merah dan membengkak. Mark menarik puting Haechan dan menekannya dengan kuat. Membuat Haechan meremas penis Mark dengan kuat.

Lalu Mark berhenti memanjakan dada Haechan. Dia menurunkan tubuh Haechan dan mensejajarkan wajah manis itu ke selangkangannya sehingga penis besar dan panjang Mark menampar pipi gembul Haechan.

"Ouhhhh penismu besar dan panjang. Juga penuh dengan urat. Pasti sangat nikmat menggenjot lubangku"

Haechan menatap berbinar penis milik Mark. Haechan tidak pernah melihat penis seseorang secara langsung seperti ini. Haechan selama ini hanya bisa melihat dari layar laptopnua dan membayangkannya saja. Namun sekarang dia akan bisa merasakan penis besar dan panjang yang dipenuhi dengan urat-urat jantan.

"Sshhh"

Mark mendesis saat penisnya memasuki hangatnya mulut Haechan. Batang penisnya dijilat-jilat oleh lidah Haechan dan lubang kencingnya juga dijilat oleh benda tidak bertulang itu. Lidah wanita itu memang sangat nakal memainkan penisnya. Kemudian Haechan memajukan penis Mark sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Membuat Mark mendesis nikmat merasakan servis luar biasa yang Haechan berikan. Pinggul Mark bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya. Melecehkan mulut kotor yang terasa begitu nikmat itu dengan semangat. Dengan mulutnya saja sudah terasa nikmat apalagi dengan lubang surgawinya.

Sementara Haechan hanya bisa pasrah sat Mark melecehkan mulutnya. Haechan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan menjaliati batang penis Mark. Semakin lama penis yang berada dalam mulut Haechan terasa semakin membesar. Haechan hampir saja muntah karena merasa sangat penuh.

 _ **Plop**_

Mark mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut Haechan. Mulutnya memang terasa nikmat tapi lubang di bawah sana pasti lebih nikmat saat penisnya memasuki lubang. Mark mengangkat Haechan mendudukkankan kembali di atas piano dan memposisikan penisnya pada bibir vagina Haechan. Penis itu sudah sangat tegang dan siap membobol vagina Haechan.

"Para murid baru harap berkumpul di aula. Kami memberi waktu selama 10 menit buat kalian. Jika lewat dari itu maka kalian akan dihukum"

Suara si ketua osis Taeyong memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah. Haechan mengumpat mendengarnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan sebatang penis buat menggaruk vaginanya yang gatal akan sentuhan.

"Masukkan Mark"

Haechan tidak peduli lagi dengan hukuman yang akan menanti. Saat ini dia berada diambang nafsu yang sangat tinggi. Yang Haechan inginkan adalah penis Mark buat membobol lubangnya dan menggenjotnya.

"Kita harus pergi Haechan"

Sayangnya Mark memiliki pemikiran yang lain. Mark mundur dan memasukkan penisnya yang tegang ke balik kain. Mark memang sama bernafsunya seperti Haechan, tetapi dia masih memiliki akal yang normal untuk tidak khilaf di sekolah. Takutnya nanti ada yang menemukan mereka berdua yang sedang bercinta.

"Cepat pakai seragammu. Waktu kita tidak banyak"

Mark memungut kemeja, bra, serta celana dalam milik Haechan dan ikut merapikan seragam Haechan yang berantakan.

"Kau tidak memakai bra?"

"Dadaku sesak memakainya. Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa meremas dadaku saat di aula"

Haechan mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal. Bra biru tuanya dia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana milik Mark. Haechan tidak memiliki kantong yang cukup besar buat menyimpan branya.

"Ternyata kau ini sangat nakal ya"

Mark meremas dada Haechan dari balik kemajanya. Mark baru tahu jika wanita ini tidak sepolos yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sejak hari ini mungkin wanita itu akan menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ini masih flasback dan sampai chapter depan juga flashback. Aku mau ceritain hubungan Mark dan Haechan itu seperti apa. Yang penasaran apa Haechan dan Mark sudah pernah melakukannya juga akan terjawab**

 **Buat konflik aku gak kepikiran sih sebenarnya tapi bisa aja nanti ada. Tergantung mood aku juga mau atau nggak**

 **Makasih atas review kalian semua. Membaca review kalian membuatku semangat buat lanjutin ini**


	5. Chapter 5

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE**

 **LEE HAECHAN**

 **NCT**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DO 'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan merasakan badannya lengket dan bau karena keringat. Hari ini lumayan melelahkan baginya di sekolah. Di sekolah otaknya bekerja dengan paksa untuk menerima semua pelajaran. Haechan yang tidak suka belajar tentu saja tidak senang. Lalu setelah semua pelajaran selesai Haechan ada latihan cheerleader. Haechan memutuskan untuk ikut klub cheerleader karena Mark ikut klub basket. Jadikan mudah melihat Mark karena jadwal latihan mereka yang sering bersamaan. Selain itu banyak siswa-siswa tampan lainnya yang ikut basket. Haechan bisa cuci mata melihat anak-anak basket.

Yang Haechan butuhkan sekarang berendam di bak mandinya untuk merileksasikan diri. Haechan mengambil handuk dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sintalnya. Tidak perlu khawatir akan siapa yang melihatnya karena pintu kamarnya sudah dia kunci. Palingan juga Mark yang hanya bisa melihat seluruh tubuh polosnya itu.

Sebelum ke kamar mandi Haechan sempat melirik ke kamar Mark dan tidak ada orang di sana. Seingat Haechan, Mark masih ada latihan saat dia akan pulang. Latihan klub basket itu lebih keras karea klub itu yang populer dan membanggakan bagi sekolah.

"Nikmatnya"

Haechan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepian bak. Air hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh polosnya memang yang terbaik. Terlebih lagi dengan sabun yang dia pakai mempunyai wangi enak yang menyegarkan. Haechan bermain-main dengan gelembung sabun yang begitu banyak dibaknya. Haechan sepertinya terlalu banyak memakai sabun.

Jari-jari lentik Haechan memecahkan gelembungnya dengan selamat. Tapi tidak begitu lama Haechan merasa bosan. Dia berhenti memecahkan gelembung dan menggosok badannya dengan sabun. Dari tangan lalu beralih pada leher jenjangnnnya. Kemudian semakin ke bawah sampai pada dadanya. Haechan menatap lekat pada payudaranya yang besar dan bulat. Untuk ukuran remaja seusia Haechan memang aneh memiliki payudara seperti besar seperti orang dewasa. Haechan merasa malu awalnya, namun Yuta bilang itu adalah hal yang normal dan kelebihan tersendiri bagi Haechan. Banyak wanita di luar sana yang mengingankan tubuh sintal seperti Haechan sampai melakukan operasi segala. Jadi sejak itu Haechan merasa berbangga diri dengan tubuh seksinya itu.

"Eunhhhh"

Tangannya meremasi payudaranya dengan lembut. Begitu terus sampai remasannya berubah kasar. Jari telunjuk Haechan menyentil putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Kemudian memilin dan mencubit putingnya hingga erangan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Haechan. Tangannya dengan terlatih memanjakan dada dan putingnya. Remas, cubit, dan pilin Haechan lakukan agar payudaranya dimanjakan dengan baik. Lalu tangan kanan Haechan merambat ke bawah mengelusi perut ratanya. Terus ke bawah sampai pada kewanitaannya yang ikut terangsang dengan mengeluarkan lendir dan berkedut-kedut.

Haechan menggerakkan tangannya pada klitorisnya. Menekan dan mengelus klitoris itu dengan penuh kenikmatan. Tangan kirinya masih bermain pada payudaranya. Sehingga Haechan mendapatkan dua kenikmatan dari kedua tangannya itu.

"Aakhhh... aaahhh"

Desahan Haechan lolos begitu saja saat jarinya begitu kasar mengelus klitorisnya yang membengkak. Tangan kirinya juga tidak mau kalah dengan terus memilin putingnya hingga Haechan bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Karena tempat bak mandi yang sempit membuat Haechan tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Tubuhnya merosot hingga harus beberapa kali memperbaiki posisinya. Kakinya mengangkang dengan bertumpuan pada kedua sisi bak mandi. Posisinya tidak begitu nikmat namun Haechan telah sangat bernafsu sekarang.

"Aaaahhh shithh"

Semua kenikmatan itu membuat Haechan mengerang kesal karena vaginanya semakin berkedut minta dimasukin oleh batang penis. Haechan tidak bisa main sendiri dan dia akan mendapatkan penis milik tetanggannya untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang berada di puncak tertinggi.

* * *

Mark merasa nikmat dan segar setelah mandi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Mark cuma sendiri di rumah jadi dia tidak perlu takut ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tubuhmu luar biasa Mark"

Sepertinya Mark salah tentang tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sekarang ini ada seorang wanita seksi sedang telentang di tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah jubah panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Melihatnya membuat Mark yakin jika tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh polos Haechan selain jubahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Chan?"

"Hanya ingin bermain. Bolehkan Mark?"

Haechan menarik Mark agar ikut telentang bersamanya. Haechan merangkak di atas tubuh Mark dan mendudukkan pantat sintalnya di atas selangkangan Mark.

Mark hanya menatap Haechan dengan datar. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebinalan wanita di depannya. Mark berpikir Haechan sepertinya cocok menjadi pemeran film-film porno dengan kebinalannya itu.

"Aku ingin berpakaian Chan. Menyingkirlah!"

Mark memeluk pinggang Haechan dan menggulingkannya hingga kini Mark yang berada di atas Haechan. Mark ingin menyingkir dari tempat tidur namun sayangnya Haechan lebih dulu mengalungkan tangannya. Haechan menarik Mark dan membawa laki-laki iotu dalam ciuman panas yang menggairahkan.

Haechan terus mendesak Mark dengan ciumannya yang berantakan. Tangannya bergerak pada punggung lebar Mark dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Menggoda Mark dengan ciuman yang didominasinya. Namun Mark yang tidak suka didominasi bergerak membalikkan keadaan. Mark berbalik memagut bibir ranum Haechan. Mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Haechan.

"Eunghhhh"

Haechan mendesah tertahan karena ciuman Mark. Haechan bergerak resah saat tangan Mark melepas ikatan jubahnya dan mengelus punggungnya. Tangan Mark yang besar dan kasar terasa menggetarkan Haechan. Terlalu lembut hingga Haechan merasa diterbangkan.

"Kenapa sekarang kau suka sekali menggodaku anak nakal?"

Mark melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lekat Haechan yang terengah-engah dengan bibir ranumnya yang bengkak. Wanita cantik itu menatap Mark sayu.

"Aku ingin kau memasukiku Mark. Aku ingin merasakan penismu ini"

Haechan menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi pandangannya. Penis Mark menggantung sempurna di selangkangannya. Haechan ingin menyentuh penis Mark yang mulai bangun itu.

"Kita baru mengenal sekitar 2 bulan dan kau sudah bersikap seperti ini. Apa kau tidak takut denganku yang mungkin saja orang jahat?"

"Sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah tahu jika kau bukanlah orang jahat. Kau adalah laki-laki dengan pesona yang indah. Kau juga adalah laki-laki yang lembut. Selama ini kau sengaja menahan hasratmu itu agar tidak menyakitiku. Aku benarkan Mark Lee"

Haechan bukanlah orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri begitu saja. Jika dia memilih Mark maka Haechan sudah yakin dengan pilihannya itu. Haechan tahu jika Mark itu adalah laki-laki yang baik. Mark tidak mau melakukannya selama ini karena anak itu memiliki rasa ingin melindungi terhadap Haechan.

"Aku tidak masalah menyerahkan diriku padamu Mark. Aku siap untuk memuaskanmu. Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku ini"

Haechan memeluk Mark dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Mark yang tidak membuka suaranya. Haechan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis Mark.

"Apa yang kau tunggu tuan Lee? Makananmu sudah tersaji di sini"

Jika Haechan sudah benar-benar serius ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada Mark maka laki-laki itu tidak bisa lagi menolaknya.

"Masukkan aakhhhh"

Haechan mengerang kesal karena Mark sedari tadi hanya bermain-main dengannya. Laki-laki itu dengan sengaja memainkan bibir vaginanya dengan kepala penisnya tanpa ada niatan buat memasukkan penisnya. Haechan menggenggam penis Mark dan mendorong penis besar itu buat masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ooughhhh"

Haechan mendesis merasakan sakit saat penis besar itu memasuki vaginanya. Baru juga kepalanya yang masuk tapi Haechan sudah merasa sakit seperti ini.

"Jika kau merasa sakit maka aku akan berhenti. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu"

Mark ingin mengeluarkan penisnya namun Haechan langsung menahannya. Wanita itu menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penis Mark semakin memasukinya.

"Jangan Mark. Aku ingin penismu ini menggenjot lubangku yang lapar. Kau bisa merasakan kedutannya itu"

Mark merutuki mulut kotor Haechan. Lubang Haechan memang berkedut-kedut minta dipuaskan sejak tadi. Lubang itu memijat penis Mark dengan sempurna.

"AKHHHH"

Haechan tidak bisa menahan erangannya karena Mark menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat hingga penisnya masuk dengan sempurna dalam lubangnya. Penisnya yang panjang itu langsung menusuk gspotnya dengan telak.

"Sempit"

Mark menengok ke bawah dan melihat darah yang mengalir dari lubang Haechan. Wanita seksi ini masih perawan dan dengan gilanya merelakan keperwanannya lenyap demi Mark. Haechan menggerakkan pinggulnya karena tidak ada pergerakkan dari Mark.

"Pe..penismuhhh aaahh... Markhhh..."

Mark menarik penisnya sampai pangkal kepalanya dan menghujam dengan kuat lubang Haechan. Mark bergerak semakin cepat hingga Haechan merem melek merasakan gspotnya digempur oleh penis Mark.

" menyusulah aakhhhh"

Haechan membusungkan dadanya agar Mark melahap puting merahnya. Mark menjilat puting itu dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Jika saja dada besar Haechan itu mengeluarkan susunya maka akan semakin nikmat.

Haechan bergerak gelisah merasakan kenikmatan yang Mark berikan. Tangannya mengusak surai hitam Mark sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya. Penis Mark yang terus menggenjot lubang laparnya itu sangatlah nikmat.

"Le..lebihh cepat oughhhh..."

Hentakan pinggul Mark semakin kuat dan cepat mengikuti keinganan sang wanita. Tangan Mark bergerak mengelus klitoris Haechan dan membua wanita semakin bergerak gelisah. Dadanya semakin membusung saat Mark mengigit putingn kanannya sementara yang sebelah kiri dicubit oleh jari Mark. Gerakkan Mark di bawah sana masih tetap menggenjot lubangnya dengan begitu kuat. Klitorisnya terus dimainkan hingga Haechan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kenikmatan itu. Dia akan segera dalam puncaknya.

"Ma..mark akuhhh AARGHHH"

Haechan sampai pada klimaksnya dan Mark terus saja melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa memberi Haechan sedikit waktu untuk menikmati orgasmenya. Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah saat lubang sensitifnya terus digenjot sama penis Mark yang semakin menegang dengan urat-urat yang menggesek dinding vaginanya.

"Ci...cium aku Markhh"

Haechan menarik kepala Mark untuk menciumnya. Haechan suka saat Mark menciumnya. Sangat bernafsu dan menggairahkan dengan terselip perasaan cinta di sana. Haechan tidak berbohong dengan itu karena ciuman Mark itu akan melembut saat laki-laki itu memberikan perasaan cintanya.

"Eunghhh"

Mark menarik tubuh Haechan untuk berada dipangkuannya. Tangannya menarik bongkahan pantat bulat Haechan hingga tautan alat kelamin keduanya semakin dalam. Haechan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Mark.

"Lubangku penuhhh aaahhh"

Penis Mark semakin membesar di dalam sana. Sepertinya penis itu akan segera klimaks dan mengeluarkan laharnya. Genjotan Mark semakin cepat dibawah sana untuk mengejar ejakulasinya. Haechan juga sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Lubang vaginanya mengetat memijat penis Mark yang besar untuk mengeluarkan laharnya secepatnya.

"MA...MARKHHH"

"Arghhh"

Mark dan Haechan kilimaks secara bersamaan. Haechan bergetar merasakan lahar panas yang memasuki rahimnya. Sperma Mark sangat banyak dan ditambah dengan cairan milik Haechan membuat vaginanya tidak bisa menampung semuanya. Cairan cinta mereka berdua bersatu dengan darah Haechan. Mengotori sprei tempat tidur Mark.

"Luar biasa Mark"

Haechan berbisik di samping telinga Mark. Tangannya memeluk pundak lebar Mark merasakan penis Mark yang masih besar dan tegang dalam vaginanya yang kembaki berkedut. Penis itu sangat perkasa ternyata. Sangat cocok dengan vagina lapar Haechan yang terus minta digenjot.

"Tidak masalah kah keperawananmu aku ambil?"

Mark menahan pinggul Haechan yang ingin bergerak. Mark tidak ingin melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya sebelum Haechan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya.

"Aku bilang tidak masalah Mark. Aku sendiri yang menginginkannya"

"Kau memang wanita yang gila. Tetapi aku menyukainya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Mark mencium kening Haechan dengan lembut. Membuat wanita itu mematung dan diam melihat Mark yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Mark sangat tampan saat tersenyum dan membuat wajah Haechan merona.

"Apakah kau baru saja mengatakan siap menikahiku nanti tuan Lee?"

"Jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu maka jawabannya adalah iya. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah aku masuki"

Mark memang tinggal di Amerika dan Kanada sebelum dia ke tanah kelahiran ibunya. Tetapi Mark itu adalah anak yang baik dan penurut. Laki-laki itu tidak ikut dalam pergaulan bebas dibenua Amerika sana. Hanya saja wanita seksi yang sedang berada dipangkuannya ini sangatlah menggoda Mark. Meruntuhkan pertahanan Mark yang selama ini dia jaga dengan baik.

"Aku tersanjung dengan itu. Maka mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku. Ingat itu sayang"

Haechan menyentuh wajah tampan Mark dengan tangan lentiknya. Laki-laki ini telah menyihirnya dengan pesona yang dia miliki. Padahal banyak di luar sana lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan dari Mark. Namun Haechan tidak bisa berpaling dari seorang Mark Lee.

"Mau lanjut ke ronde berikutnya?"

Mark tidak mau terlalu larut dalam suasana yang sedikit membuatnya merasa aneh. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya kembali menyentuh titik kenikmatan wanitanya itu. Sekarang Haechan miliknya seutuhnya. Hati maupun tubuhnya hanya Mark seorang yang memilikinya.

"Siapa yang bisa menolaknya aakhhhh"

Kegiatan keduanya terus berlanjut. Kamar Mark penuh dengan desahan dan erangan keduanya. Pasangan tersebut menghabiskan waktunya dengan bercinta sampai tenaga mereka terkuras habis.

 **TBC**

 **Flashbacknya sudah selesai dan selanjutnya akan kembali pada Mark yang sudah jadi ketua osis dan Haechan yang binal luar biasa**


	6. Chapter 6

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE**

 **LEE HAECHAN**

 **NCT**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DO 'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya bosan. Seseorang yang biasa disebut guru itu seperti mendongeng bagi Haechan. Menjelaskan bagaimana sejarah peperangan pada jaman dulu yang tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Rasanya malah pengen tidur.

"Permisi"

Semua murid di kelas menoleh dan melihat ketua osis mereka berada di depan pintu kelas bersama dua anggota osis. Mereka membawa kantong yang lumayan besar dan sepertinya para murid mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan para anggota osis ke kelas mereka.

"Kami mau melaksanakan razia ibu"

"Iya silahkan"

Mark tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menyuruh kedua anggotanya buat menggeledah tas dan pakaian para murid. Mark mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Haechan yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Mark melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Haechan.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat ulah lagi"

Mark membuka tas Haechan dan memeriksa isi tasnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dan Mark lega karena Haechan telah menuruti kata-katanya.

"Kau juga harus memerika ini kan"

Haechan menunjuk dada besarnya yang sebelah kiri yang mana ada kantong besar di sana. Mark menatap datar Haechan yang mulai lagi dengan sifat binalnya itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu"

Mark memasukkan tangannya pada kantong baju milik Haechan. Isinya tidak ada yang aneh kecuali uang saku milik Haechan. Mark ingin mengeluarkan tangannya namun ditahan oleh Haechan. Wanita itu memegang tangan Mark dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan meremas yang membuat tangan Mark jadi meremas dada besar Haechan.

"Jangan berulah Haechan"

Haechan seakan tuli dan terus menggerakkan tangannya. Remasan pada dadanya semakin kuat dan kasar. Untung saja kegiatan gila itu tidak diketahui oleh guru yang ada di depan karena tubuh Mark yang lebih besar dari Haechan menutupinya dari depan. Hanya murid di samping Haechan saja yang mengetahuinya dan murid itu juga kedua temannya Jaemin dan Renjun.

"Kami telah selesai"

Mark segera saja melepaskan tangannya dari kantong. Dia menatap tajam Haechan dan kembali ke depan dimana kedua anggotanya sudah selesai menggeledah.

"Pada jam istirahat nanti pergilah ke ruang osis bagi semua yang melanggar. Jika tidak maka point kesalahan kalian akan dilipat gandakan"

Para murid yang melanggar merasa tidak terima akan hal itu. Jam istirahat itu waktu buat mereka makan dan beristirahat sejenak. Kenapa harus jam istirahat yang diambil oleh anggota osis.

"Terima kasih ya ibu sudah mau memberikan waktu kepada kami"

Mark dan kedua anggota membungkuk pada guru yang mengajar di kelas Haechan. Lalu ketiga anggota osis itu pergi untuk memeriksa kelas lainnya.

"Kau pasti tahukan kalau hari ini itu razia?"

"Iya tahu kok, tapi Mark bilang gak boleh diberitahukan ke siapapun itu. Termasuk kalian berdua"

Haechan tersenyum manis pada Jaemin dan Renjun. Kedua temannya itu termasuk daftar yang melanggar karena membawa alat make up di tas mereka.

"Kenapa Jeno tidak memberi tahu kita?"

"Berarti Jeno itu gak sayang sama kalian"

Jaemin maupun Renjun menatap Haechan dengan tajam. Membuat Haechan bergidik dan lebih memilih buat menatap ke depan saja.

* * *

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai dari 5 menit yang lalu dan Haechan harus makan sendirian di kantin karena Jaemin sama Renjun yang berada di ruang osis. Haechan jadi gak nafsu makan kalau sendirian gini.

"Boleh gabung di sini?"

Haechan mendongak dan semakin kesal melihat orang yang barusan bicara. Semakin membuat nafsu makannya hilang melihat laki-laki yang sangat dia hindari selama di sekolah duduk di depannya dengan seenaknya saja.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain bagimu? Bukankah biasanya kau duduk di sana?"

Haechan menunjuk sekelompok murid laki-laki yang berada di sebrangnya. Sangat jelas sekali jika laki-laki di depannya itu sengaja duduk di depannya untuk mengganggunya.

"Tidak masalahkan jika aku duduk di sini. Tidak ada yang melarangnya cantik"

Haechan menampik tangan laki-laki itu yang ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Dia tidak mau wajah cantiknya ternodai sama tangan besar laki-laki itu. Haechan mau pergi dari mejanya saja dibanding harus menikmati makan siangnya sama laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Haechan baru saja mau beranjak tapi kakinya ditahan sama kaki murid di depannya itu.

"Habiskan makananmu di sini cantik"

Haechan memegang sendoknya dengan kuat. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan sama laki-laki itu. Jadi Haechan lebih baik memberi pesan pada Mark.

 **Haechan**

 _Mark bisa kah kau ke kantin. Aku tidak bisa makan siang karena ada penggangu_

Tidak berapa lama pesan Haechan dibalas oleh Mark. Ternyata cepat juga tanggapan Mark. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak terlalu sibuk.

 **Mark**

 _Tunggulah di sana_

Haechan tersenyum senang membaca balasan dari Mark. Memang hanya Mark yang sangat mengerti dirinya dengan baik. Haechan pun menunggu Mark datang dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau senang makan bersamaku ya"

"Dalam mimpimu Lucas"

Hanya saja Lucas itu membuat Haechan kesal. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah merasa lelah selalu mengejar Haechan. Padahal sudah Haechan tolak terang-terangan.

"Haechan"

Orang yang ditunggu Haechan akhirnya datang juga. Haechan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat melihat Mark yang mendekati mejanya. Haechan menepuk tempat di sampingnya agar Mark duduk di sana. Namun Mark tidak ingin duduk. Dia menarik Haechan agar ikut pergi dengannya tapi kaitan kaki Lucas membuat Haechan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Bisa kau lepaskan dia Lucas!"

Mark menendang kaki Lucas yang menahan kaki Haechan. Mark tidak mau membuat keributan di kantin. Dia masih tahu diri jika dia itu ketua osis yang menjadi panutan orang-orang.

"Kau mulai berkuasa ya sekarang. Padahal kau itu hanya ketua osis Mark bukan pemilik sekolah ini"

Lucas memandang remeh Mark yang menatapnya tajam. Lucas tidak akan mau kalah sama si ketua osis itu. Jabatannya itu tidak ada apa-apa baginya yang termasuk salah satu donatur bagi sekolah. Lucas lebih berkuasa dari Mark.

"Bukankah yang berkuasa itu kau. Apa menjadi anak donatur di sekolah ini sangat membanggakan bagimu? Hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tua untuk memaksakan kehendakmu"

Mark menarik Haechan dengan kuat agar wanita itu pergi bersamanya. Namun tangan Haechan yang lainnya ditahan sama Lucas. Laki-laki itu menarik Haechan sampai genggaman tangan Mark terlepas dan menundukkan Haechan di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?"

Haechan berontak tidak suka. Disentuh oleh laki-laki brengsek seperti Lucas siapa yang mau. Haechan memang terlihat nakal dan binal di luaran. Hanya saja Haechan melakukannya cuma ingin menarik perhatian Mark doang.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak suka. Bukankah kau suka disentuh"

Lucas memeluk pinggang Haechan dengan erat. Telapak tangannya merambat ke atas sampai pada dada besar Haechan. Tangan brengsek itu mau meremas dada sintal Haechan.

 _ **BUK**_

Mark memberikan pukulan keras pada wajah Lucas sebelum tangannya itu menjamah dada Haechan. Mark membawa Haechan untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya. Kemudian menatap Lucas yang tersungkur di lantai dengan luka pada sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Brengsek"

Lucas tidak akan terima dengan tindakan merendahkannya itu. Lucas bangun dan balik memukul Mark. Terjadi kegaduhan yang besar dengan aksi baku hantam di kantin dan murid-murid lain hanya bisa menjadi penonton tanpa ada niatan untuk melerai keduanya. Tidak ada yang berani untuk menghentikan perkelahian Mark dan Lucas.

"Mark berhenti"

Hanya Haechan saja yang sedari tadi berteriak untuk menghentikan Mark. Haechan tidak suka jika Mark terlibat dalam baku hantam. Terlebih dengan si brengsek Lucas.

 _ **Buk**_

Pukulan yang sangat kuat Lucas berikan pada pipi Mark. Membuat ketua osis itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan kacamatanya yang terlepas. Lucas mendekatinya dan menginjak kacamata Mark hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku tidak sengaja ketua osis"

Lucas menyeringai melihat Mark yang menunduk dengan kepalan tangannya yang begitu erat. Lucas pikir Mark sangat marah karena kacamatanya sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya lebih suka menyembunyikannya. Tetapi karena sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat"

Lucas mengernyit mendengar perkataan Mark yang aneh itu. Dia melihat Mark bangun dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. Kemudian dia mendongak dan semua orang yang ada di kantin terkejut melihat Mark yang nampak berbeda. Mark yang sekarang begitu tampan tanpa ada kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya klimis jadi berantakan dan pakaiannya yang rapi juga berantakan. Penampilan Mark sekarang itu so cool and hot.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah merusaknya"

Mark mengambil kecamatanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk utuh lagi. Mark membuang kacamata itu ke sembarang arah dan menatap Lucas dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau kembali berulah"

Mark berbalik mendekati Haechan yang sedari tadi menangis melihat Mark berkelahi dengan Lucas. Mark tersenyum melihat air mata yang mengaliri pipi berisi Haechan.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatnya"

Mark menghapus air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantik Haechan. Bukannya berhenti menangis Haechan malah semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya. Mark jadi bingung harus berbuat apa agar Haechan berhenti menangis.

"Aku juga tidak suka melihat wajahmu penuh luka dan lebam seperti ini"

Tangisan Haechan mulai mereda. Haechan menyentuh wajah Mark yang dihiasi luka dan lebam keunguan. Haechan mengelus lebam itu dengan begitu lembut.

"Ini akan segera sembuh. Ayo kita pergi"

Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan dan membawanya pergi. Kerumbunan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kantin mulai menyingkir memberikan ruang buat Mark dan Haechan. Murid-murid berbisik melihat Mark yang nampak berbeda.

"Aku tidak menyangka ketua osis kita itu sangat tampan dan menggairahkan"

"Benar-benar panas"

"Tatapannya membuatku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik"

Haechan mendelik kesal mendengar bisikan tersebut. Haechan tidak suka dengan hal itu. Mark hanya miliknya dan akan selalu seperti itu. Mark yang tampan dan menggairahkan hanya milik Haechan seorang.

"Jangan melotot seperti itu. Aku jadi takut melihatnya"

"Mark~"

Haechan merengut tidak suka. Mark yang melihat itu gemas sama Haechan dan mencuri kecupan manis pada bibir mungil Haechan tanpa peduli dengan murid-murid yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Kita ke ruang osis saja ya"

Haechan menganggukkan kelapanya saja mendengar itu. Mark merangkul Haechan tanpa peduli dengan tatapan dan bisikan para murid yang melihatnya. Mark sudah sering menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

 _ **BRAK**_

Semua yang ada di ruang osis terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu. Mereka semua menatap ke depan pintu dan terkejut melihat Mark yang babak belur dengan merangkul Haechan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jeno mendekati Mark dan Haechan yang penampilannya berantakan. Mark dengan wajah lebam duduk di kursinya dan Haechan duduk di meja Mark.

"Bisa aku meminta kotak P3K"

"Ah iya"

Salah satu anak osis segera bergegas mengambil kotak P3K yang Haechan minta. Dia langsung memberikannya pada Haechan setelah mengambilnya.

"Mark berkelahi dengan Lucas"

Haechan mengambil pembersih luka dan kapas. Haechan membersihkan luka yang ada di sudut bibir kanan Mark dan juga luka lainnya. Mark meringis dan tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Haechan.

"Diam biar aku cepat selesai" seru Haechan melepaskan tangan Mark yang ada dipinggangnya.

"Shhh pelan Chan"

Mark mengerang kesakitan karena Haechan menekan lukanya dengan kuat. Haechan gak peduli dan cuma senyum polos doang. Setelah selesai membersihkan luka dan memberikan obat, Haechan menempelkan plester luka. Haechan tersenyum senang melihat hasilnya.

"Awas saja jika kau kembali berkelahi"

"Aku tidak akan berkelahi jika tidak ada yang mengganggumu"

Mark menatap sekelilingnya yang sedang melihatnya dan Haechan. Mark memberi isyarat pada Jeno untuk meninggalkannya saja berdua dengan Haechan. Jeno yang mengerti mengangguk memerintahkan semua untuk pergi keluar. Sekarang hanya tertinggal Mark dan Haechan saja lagi. Mark menarik kursinya untuk semakim dekat dengan Haechan. Tangannya bergerak ke kemaja Haechan dan melepaskan kancingnya sampai menampilkan dada sintal Haechan yang terbungkus bra.

"Dia ingin menyentuh ini"

Mark menyentuh gundukan besar itu dan meremasnya begitu lembut. Mark terus saja meremas dada Haechan hingga remasan itu berubah menjadi kasar. Haechan sampai melenguh merasakan dadanya yang diremas penuh kenikmatam oleh Mark.

"Markhhhh"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi. Tubuhmu ini hanya milikku Chan"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tenguk Haechan untuk mengajaknya berciuman. Mark mencium Haechan dengan begitu menuntut. Mark menyesap bibir bawah Haechan begitu kuat dan meminta akses untuk memasuki gua hangatnya.

"Enghhhh"

Haechan melenguh dan membuka bibirnya sedikit hingga Mark dengan mudahnya menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangatnya. Lidah Mark menginvasi seluruh mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Haechan dengan semampunya melawan lidah Mark karena konsentrasinya tidak hanya pada ciuman Mark saja. Tetapi juga pada dadanya yang sedari tadi di remas kasar oleh Mark. Tangan Mark itu ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam bra Haechan. Mengelus dan memilin tonjolan kecil yang menegang itu hingga Haechan membusungkan dadanya.

"Lepas Mark"

Haechan melepaskan ciuman Mark dan menanggalkan kemejanya. Haechan melepaskan kaitan branya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Dada bulat dan sintal Haechan sudah terpampang sempurna dengan puting merahnya yang menegang. Haechan meremas dada dan memilin putingnya sendiri mencari kenikmatan.

"Hisap putingku Mark. Hisap dengan kuat dan gigit juga puting ini aahhhh"

Haechan semakin membusungkan dadanya di depan wajah Mark. Laki-laki tampan itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat puting Haechan secara bergantian terus menerus hingga Haechan frustrasi karena putingnya ingin lahap oleh mulut Mark.

"Masukkan putingku Markhhh. Lahap putingku dengan rakus aakhhhh..."

Haechan memejamkan matanya menikmati Mark yang sedang melahap puting kanannya. Mark menghisapnya begitu kuat dan mengigitinya dengan penuh nikmat. Sedangkan puting kirinya dimanja sama tangan kanan Mark dengan menekan, memilin, dan mencubitinya.

"Hisap terusshhh aahhh! Hisap sampai menghhh..mengeluarkan susu aaakhhhh!"

Mark menghisap puting Haechan seperti bayi rakus yang sedang minum susu. Karena tidak ada susu yang keluar maka Mark akan mengigit puting itu dan dihadiahkan dengan pekikan nikmat dari Haechan.

Selesai dengan puting kanannya, Mark beralih pada puting kiri Haechan. Mark kembali menggilas puting Haechan dengan hisapan rakus dan gigitannya yang kuat. Sementara tangannya merambat ke bawah hingga sampai pada vagina Haechan yang basah tertutupi celana dalamnya.

"Oughhhh... Markhhh"

Haechan semakin menikmati rangsangan yang Mark berikan. Putingnya dimanja oleh mulut panas Mark dan di bawah sana tangan menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya dan mengelus klitorisnya. Mark menggerakkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya turun naik untuk memanjakan klitoris sensitif itu.

"Kau ingin membolos di sini bersamaku atau kembali ke kelas"

Mark menghentikan aksinya dan melirik pada jam dinding. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan Mark sangat malas untuk masuk ke dalam kelas untuk belajar. Sekarang ini lebih enak menikmati tubuh sintal wanita cantik di depannya dibanding mendengarnya penjelasan guru.

Haechan menyeringai ditanya seperti itu. Dia mengangkat pantatnya untuk melepaskan rok dan celana dalamnya. Dengan tubuh telanjang Haechan turun dari meja dan duduk di pangkuan Mark. Haechan menggesekkan vagina basahnya dengan gundukan besar yang terbungkus sama celananya Mark.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan menolak untuk membolos denganmu?"

Haechan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Mark dan mengelus penis tegang itu yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Haechan tersenyum senang melihat raut kenikmatan Mark saat tangannya meremas penis besarnya.

"Persiapkan lubangmu dengan baik sayang. Karena penis besarku akan menggempur lubangmu dengan kuat dan kasar. Lubangmu itu suka dengan yang kasar kan"

Mark berbisik tepat di telinga Haechan. Kemudian Mark berpindah pada leher dan tulang selangka Haechan yang menggodanya untuk membuat tanda di sana. Mark menyesap leher dan tulang selangka Haechan hingga membuat banyak tanda kepemilikannya. Dengan tanda ini Mark akan memberitahu semua orang jika Haechan itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Aku tidak sabar merasakan penismu itu Mark"

Haechan menjilati bibir bawahnya dan mengigitnya menggoda Mark. Matanya memandang Mark dengan sayu untuk menambah kesan menggoda. Wanita cantik dengan tubuh sintalnya sedang berserah diri pada Mark. Maka Mark tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas itu begitu saja. Mark akan memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa agar wanitanya itu mengerang penuh nikmat hingga terus meminta lebih kepadanya.

 **TBC**

 **Konfliknya ini memang pasaran khas anak sekolah ya dan konflik ini juga gak begitu berat karena aku malas membuat cerita yang penuh dengan konflik. Biarkan Mark dan Haechan bersatu dengan baik meski itu hanya sebuah cerita fiksi**


	7. Chapter 7

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE**

 **LEE HAECHAN**

 **NCT**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Besok harinya tidak ada lagi kedamaian bagi Mark selama di sekolah. Karena memang sudah ketahuan penampilan Mark tidak lagi seperti anak culun. Kini Mark berubah menjadi idola baru di sekolahnya. Ketua osis itu telah meninggalkan gelar culunnya. Semua anak-anak perempuan yang melihatnya begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Mark yang sekarang dan anak laki-laki menatap iri dengan Mark tanpa bisa melakukan apapun karena takut kejadian Lucas kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Lucas, anak itu sedang diskorsing. Mark mengumpulkan semua kenakalan Lucas yang menumpuk dan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah. Meski anak dari donatur sekolah sekali pun ya tetap dihukum karena sudah mencemarkan nama baik sekolah. Dan asalkan kalian tahu bahwa Mark itu juga sangat berpengaruh di sekolah karena dia adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolah itu hingga tidak ada yang berani menghukumnya. Jika orang tua Mark mengetahuinya maka sekolah itu mungkin saja akan di tutup untuk selamanya.

"Jangan tersenyum Mark"

Haechan mencibik mendengar kekaguman anak-anak perempuan terhadap Mark. Seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang penampilan Mark yang begitu tampan itu. Jika saja Lucas tidak memulai perkelahian itu maka semua ini tidak terjadi.

"Kau bilang aku akan lebih tampan jika tersenyum dan sekarang kau melarangku untuk itu"

"Jika kau berdua saja denganku itu boleh saja. Aku tidak suka tatapan mereka yang ingin merebutmu dariku. Kau harus ingat jika aku telah memilikimu sepenuhnya"

Haechan itu begitu posesif dengan apa yang dia miliki. Terlebih sekarang itu dia memiliki Mark sebagai orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak. Haechan tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun itu mengambil Mark darinya.

"Kau terlalu posesif. Aku memang milikmu dan sampai kapan pun akan selalu seperti itu. Aku hanya akan jatuh dalam dirimu saja, tidak ada orang lain yang sama sepertimu"

Mark dengan kata-kata manisnya yang selalu bisa membuat Haechan tersipu malu. Mark akan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih romantis jika sudah bersama Haechan. Tidak tahu juga kenapa seperti itu tapi Haechan menyukainya.

"Namun aku tetap saja tidak suka dengan anak-anak perempuan yang melihatmu dengan tatapan memujanya. Kau itu seharusnya tidak perlu bergaya sok keren kemarin"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih aku babak belur dipukuli sama Lucas tanpa perlawanan apapun dan membiarkan si brengsek itu melecehkanmu di depan umum begitu?"

Haechan menundukkan wajahnya mendengar itu. Mana mau dia melihat Mark penuh luka dan dia dilecehkan oleh Lucas begitu saja. Semasa hidupnya baru kali ini Haechan merasa sangat membenci seseorang.

"Aku akan menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu. Sama sepertimu yang tidak mempedulikan orang lain yang memuja dirimu maka aku juga mengabaikan mereka dan hanya akan melihat dirimu saja"

Haechan merasakan pelukan Mark akan tubuhnya semakin mengerat. Perasaan senang dan gembira dilampiaskan Mark agar Haechan tahu jika dia hanya akan merasa senang bila bersama Haechan.

"Awas saja jika kau membohongiku Mark. Aku tidak akan diam saja dan aku akan pastikan kau bertekuk lutut denganku"

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya agar melihat wajah Mark dan menampilkan wajah melotot agar Mark semakin takut dengan ancamannya. Haechan itu bukannya menakutkan malah terlihat imut dimata Mark. Mata bulatnya itu tidak cocok melotot seperti itu. Lebih bagus lagi jika mata itu menatap Mark sayu dengan wajah yang penuh kenikmatan saat Mark memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh sintalnya.

"Kapan aku membohongimu manis?"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupi seluruh wajah manis Haechan. Pada bibir mungil Haechan, Mark tidak hanya mengecupnya tapi juga melumat bibir mungil itu hingga lenguhan nikmat terdengar begitu saja.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas"

"Akan aku antar"

Mark dan Haechan jalan bersama dari atap sekolah menuju kelasnya Haechan. Disepanjang jalan terus saja terdengar bisikan anak-anak perempuan yang memuji bagaimana tampannya Mark sekarang ini. Haechan pagi tadi sempat meminta Mark buat kembali memakai kacamata dan rambut klimisnya. Namun Mark menolak karena tidak ada gunanya menutupinya lagi kalau semua orang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Apa hari ini kau latihan cheer?"

"Iya, kau juga latihan basket kan"

Mereks berdua telah sampai di kelas Haechan dan sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Kedunya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang melihat dan mereka berdua tetap acuh dengan pandangan orang-orang itu.

"Belajarlah yang rajin"

Mark mengacak surai lembut Haechan sebelum dia pergi ke kelasnya. Haechan dengan wajah yang agak merah jalan ke mejanya. Anak-anak di kelasnya terus saja memandangi Haechan dan itu membuat Haechan risih. Perasaan Haechan hari ini pakaiannya normal kok. Gak ada yang aneh kecuali dada dan bokongnya yang memang terlihat menonjol meski seragamnya sudah normal.

"Kalian berdua jangan ikut-ikutan seperti yang lainnya menatapku seperti itu!"

Bahkan Jaemin dan Renjun juga jadi ikut menyebalkan seperti murid-murid lainnya. Mereka berdua menatap lekat wajah Haechan seakan-akan ingin membaca pikiran Haechan.

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Mark itu apa?"

"Kalian lebih dari seorang tetanggan karena sering melakukan 'itu'. Tapi kau selalu mengelak jika kau adalah kekasihnya Mark"

Jujur saja, Jaemin dan Renjun sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Haechan dan Mark yang terlihat sangat aneh. Haechan bilang dia bukan kekasih Mark tapi mereka sering sekali bercinta. Selain itu Mark juga bersikap posesif dan melindungi Haechan sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Hanya saja hubungan kami itu lebih dari sepasang kekasih. Mark mengatakan padaku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadapku"

Haechan sih tidak mempermasalah hubungannya dengan Mark selama ini. Mau sepasang kekasih atau bukan itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Haechan selama Mark adalah miliknya. Mereka berdua itu tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kemesraan dengan kata-kata romantis. Haechan lebih suka mengekkpresikannya dengan sentuhan. Setiap kali Mark menyentuhnya maka Haechan akan merasakan perasaan dalam laki-laki itu terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak masalah akan hal itu?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi Chan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kau mungkin tidak peduli tapi orang-orang disekitarmu peduli akan hal itu. Kau itu adalah primadona sekolah yang menjadi incaran banyak siswa. Sementara Mark juga sekarang menjadi populer dan banyak siswi dan perempuan lain di luar sana yang menginginkannya. Setidaknya dengan kau menjadi kekasih Mark maka orang-orang akan susah mendekati kau maupun Mark"

Haechan terdiam dan meresapi perkataan Renjun yang mungkin ada benarnya juga. Banyak orang yang menyukai Mark dan Haechan. Itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Jika Haechan menjadi kekasih Mark maka setidaknya orang-orang yang menyukai mereka akan berkurang.

"Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

* * *

"Aku yang jadi flayer"

Haechan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang terkejut. Selama ini Haechan hanya jadi base tapi tiba-tiba saja ketuanya meminta dirinya untuk jadi flayer. Kalian tahu flayer gak?

Flayer itu adalah orang yang diangkat dalam cheerleader. Flayer biasanya akan diangkat oleh para base untuk membentuk sebuah piramida. Sedangkan base adalah fondasi dan menjaga flayer dengan aman. Base itu dibagi dua, yaitu ada base belakang dan base belakang. Kemudian ada juga spotter yang sebagai pendamping base.

"Anak-anak basket menginginkanmu jadi flayer dan pelatih juga menyetujuinya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

Haechan menoleh ke samping di mana anak-anak basket sedang latihan juga. Pandangan Haechan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mark dan itu membuat Haechan terkejut. Mark tersenyum pada Haechan lalu kembalu fokus mendengar arahan pelatihnya.

"Kalian lakukan pemanasan dulu sebelum latihan"

Haechan melakukan pemanasan dengan sesekali mencuri pandang dengan Mark. Haechan menyadari pandangan anak-anak basket yang terus memandanginya. Namun Haaechan tidak peduli dan tetap melakukan pemanasannya. Selama 5 menit melakukan pemanasan kemudian anak-anak cheer memulai latihannya. Haechan agak sedikit gugup karena baru kali ini dia ditunjuk sebagai flayer.

"Fokuslah Haechan. Kau pasti bisa"

Haechan menghela nafas dan mulai menaiki paha dan pundak teman-temannya. Meski sedikit susah tapi Haechan berhasil melakukannya. Haechan pun melakukan gerakan yang sering dilakukan dan Haechan senang karena kembali berhasil melakukannya. Ternyata menjadi seorang flayer itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Haechan menyukainya karena dia melihat Mark yang selalu menatapnya selama Haechan tadi latihan. Bukan hanya Mark saja sih. Tapi seluruh anak-anak basket dan pelatihnya juga ikut menatap Haechan tanpa berkedip. Haechan jadi merasa panas sendiri dan merasa bagian bawahnya basah dan berkedut.

"Kita istirahat sebentar"

Haechan mendekati Mark yang juga dalam beristirahat. Bukan hanya Haechan kok yang mendekati anak basket karena semua anak cheer juga seperti itu. Anak-anak cheer itu memang sangat dekat dengan anak-anak basket. Memang banyak klub olahraga lainnya hanya saja cheer lebih mudah akrab dengan anak basket dibanding yang lain.

"Kau menjadi flayer?"

"Iya, katanya anak-anak basket yang minta"

Haechan mengambil minuman yang diberikan Mark dan langsung meneguknya. Mark menatap intens bagaimana seksinya wanita itu sedang minum. Mark menatap leher jenjang Haechan yang begitu menggoda untuk ditandainya. Kemudian pandangan Mark turun dan berhenti pada dada bulat dan sintal milik Haechan yang tercetak jelas karena baju ketatnya.

"Apa kalian harus memakai pakaian seperti itu saat latihan?"

Haechan menatap dirinya sendiri saat Mark bertanya seperti itu. Memangnya ada yang salah ya dengam baju ketat dan celana pendek yang juga ketat itu. Pakaian seperti itu memang diharuskan bagi anggota cheer buat mudah bergerak.

"Memang harus begini biar mudah bergerak. Memangnya kenapa? Apa ku tidak suka atau terangsang melihat kemolekan tubuhku ini?"

Haechan membusungkan dadanya untuk menggoda Mark. Haechan juga menunjukkan wajah menggodanya dengan mengigit dan menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Mark mengumpat dalam hati melihat kebinalan wanita cantik itu.

"Siapa yang tidak akan terangsang dengan tubuh seksimu itu. Terlebih lagi pada gundukan besar ini"

"Eunghhh"

Mark dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh dada Haechan dan meremasnya begitu kuat. Haechan sampai melenguh kenikmatan merasakan remasan tangan Mark di dadanya itu. Dasar pasangan tidak tahu diri. Mereka itu masih di depan umum dan tidak tahu malunya malah berbuat mesum.

"Haechan ayo kembali. Kita latihan lagi"

"Kau juga Mark. Jangan berduaan terus"

Haechan mendorong dada Mark dan langsung melaikan diri ke tempat anak-anak cheer lainnya yang sudab menunggunya. Wajah Haechan merah karena malu dan menahan nikat akan remasan Mark sebelumnya. Kemudian mereka kembali latihan sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam lebih berlalu, akhirnya latihan Haechan telah selesai. Anak itu sedang ada di ruang ganti sendirian karena dia memang lebih dulu ke sana dari teman-temannya. Haechan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sampai menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Saat Haechan ingin memakai seragamnya, dia terkejut dengan tangan seseorang yang melingkari perut ratanya.

"Kau sengaja ya tidak mengunci pintunya untuk menggodaku?"

"Eunghhhhh tidak. Teman-temanku akan datang karena aku lebih dulu ke mari"

Haechan memejamkan matanya merasakan telinganya sedang dikulum oleh seseorang. Haechan tidak takut dengan tindakan orang tersebut karena orang itu adalah Mark. Meski tidak melihatnya pun Haechan tahu dari suara Mark.

"Maaaarkhhh.. aaahhh"

Mulut nakal Mark turun ke leher Haechan dan mencumbui leher jenjang itu. Mark meninggalkan banyak tanda di leher dan tulang selangka Haechan dan kemudian turun pada dada sintal Haechan yang masih terbungkus bra. Mark menurunkan tali bra Haechan dan melepaskan kaitannya hingga dada bulat dan sintal itu terpampang dengan sempurna. Mark menciumi dada besar itu dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Haechan sedari tadi terus saja mengeluarkan lenguhan kenikmatannya merasakan rangsangan Mark pada tubuhnya.

"Be..berhenti Maaarkkhhh. Teman-temanku akan datang aaakhhh"

Haechan mencoba menghentikan Mark yang ingin melahap putingnya yang sudah menegang. Laki-laki itu seakan tuli tidak mendengarkannya dan terus menjilati puncak puting Haechan. Mark menatap puting yang mengkilap oleh liurnya itu dan Mark sangat tergoda untuk memulutinya. Puting merah yang sudah keras menegang itu selalu bisa membuat Mark lupa diri untuk selalu mencicipinya.

"Aaakhhh...putingkuhhh enhhhh...!"

Haechan tidak bisa mengendalikan desahannya saat Mark melahap putingnya dengan rakus. Haechan sangat menyukai saat putingnya dimanja oleh mulut panas Mark dan Haechan tidak munafik karena dia tidak ingin Mark berhenti memanjakan putingnya. Haechan membusungkan dadanya agar Mark semakin lahap memanjakannnya. Putingnya dihisap dengan kuat oleh mulut Mark dan gigi laki-laki tampan itu juga mengigiti putingnya. Haechan semakin gila mendesah karena perbuatan Mark barusan.

"Aku sangat lelah"

"Aku juga. Latihan kali ini lebih berat karena sebentar lagi anak basket akan ada pertandingan"

Haechan memejamkan matanya merasakan Mark yang semakin rakus dan brutal memuluti putingnya. Haechan takut mendengar suara teman-temannya yang mulai mendekat. Tetapi Haechan tidak ingin kegiatan panas itu berhenti. Dia sudah terangsang dan vaginanya sudah basah oleh cairannya yang teus keluar karena rangsangan Mark. Haechan jadi bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Semangatlah semuanya. Ini untuk klub dan anak basket"

"Ketua kita memang yang terbaik"

Anak-anak cheer itu memasuki ruang ganti dan melihat keadaan di dalam yang sepi. Perasaan mereka tadi Haechan sudah lebih dulu ke ruang ganti.

"Bukankah Haechan ada di sini?"

"Mungkin dia sudah selesai"

"Tapi tasnya masih ada dan lokernya tidak dikunci"

Haechan masih ada di sana. Dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang sempit bersama Mark. Haechan menahan suaranya yang ingin keluar karena Mark masih saja memanjakan dadanya. Di ruang sempit seperti itu Mark masih saja bisa membuat Haechan lemas.

"Apa mungkin Haechan diculik?"

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja dia pergi ke kamar mandi"

Haechan rasanya mau tertawa mendengar obrolan teman-teman satu klubnya itu. Ya mungkin Haechan memang sedang diculik oleh anak basket yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis di sekolah. Haechan diculik dan dibuat mendesah dengan sentuhan yang mengerjai tubuh seksinya.

"Ahmmmhh"

Haechan menggigit kemajanya yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Mark tidak hanya memulutinya putingnya tetapi dia juga meremat pantat bulat Haechan dengan kuat. Rematan itu membuat Haechan semakin melayang oleh kenikmatan. Haechan sangat ingin bergerak namun sayangnya lemari itu sangatlah sempit. Tubuhnya menempel dengan Mark yang asik memanjakan dada sintalnya.

"Jika membicarakan Haechan aku selalu merasa iri dengannya"

Kalimat itu membuat konsentrasi Haechan pecah. Haechan jadi memfokuskan pendengarannya dan mencoba sebaik mungkin mengabaikan Mark.

"Iri kenapa?"

"Aku iri sama tubuh Haechan itu. Dia sangat seksi dan wajahnya itu sangat manis. Aku yang wanita saja ikut terpukau dengannya"

Haechan ingin bersorak senang mendengar pujian itu. Bahkan teman-tekan satu klubnya saja memuji tubuhnya itu. Haechan tidak mau berbangga diri tapi tububnya itu memang menjadi dambaan para wanita. Haechan kemang dibilang pendek untuk ukuran wanita seumurannya. Hanya saja dia itu memiliki tubuh berisi yang tepat. Wajahnya manis dengan leher jenjang selalu menggoda untuk minta ditandai. Lalu bagian dadanya itu bulat dan besar alami. Sementara pinggangnya itu ramping dengan perutnya yang rata. Jika kita ke bawah lagi maka akan terpampang kaki panjang Haechan yang ramping. Meski pendek Haechan itu memiliki kaki yang panjang hinggga tidak terlihat begitu pendek. Sekitar 80% mungkin tubuh Haechan itu adalah kakinya. Lalu ada lagi yang bagian menonjol yang diirikan oleh para perempuan adalah pantat bulat, padat, dan berisinya itu yang mengundang orang-orang untuk merematnya. Jika menjabarkan tentang Haechan itu tidak ada habisnya. Apalagi bagian kewanitannya yang selalu berhasil membuat Mark ketagihan untuk merojok lubang vagina sempit yang panas dengan kedutannya yang luar biasa itu.

"Ya aku juga iri dengan itu. Bukankah baik Haechan berada diklub kita. Klub cheer jadi terkenal dikalangan murid-murid lain"

"Selain wajah dan tubuhnya itu ada lagi yang membuat semua perempuan iri dengannya"

Wah benarkah itu?

Haechan tidak menyangka ada hal lain lagi yang membuat para wanita di sekolahnya itu iri selain tubub seksinya itu. Haechan jadi penasaran apa yang mereka irikan dengannya lagi.

"Pasti tentang Mark ya"

"Kau benar. Haechan dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Mark. Kalian tahukan jika Mark sangat populer sejak kejadian kemarin. Sebelumnya dia juga populer karena wibawanya menjadi ketua osis. Hanya saja sejak wajah tampannya yang ketahuan semua orang itu sudah banyak menyihir para murid-murid cantik di sekolah. Asalkan kalian tahu saja. Mark itu memiliki fans klub yang isinya hampir seluruh wanita di sekolah. Bahkan juga ada beberapa laki-laki yang ikut"

"Wah itu gila"

Haechan tidak tahu tentang fans klub itu. Hanya dalam sehari Mark sudah bisa menyihir semua orang di sekolah dengan pesonanya. Laki-laki itu memang luar biasa.

"Kau tahu tentang fans klub itu?"

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya"

Mulut Mark berhenti memanjakan puting Haechan. Mulut nakalnya menyusuri perut datar Haechan dan terus turun hingga sampai berada di depan vagina Haechan yang masih tertutupi celana dalam.

Mark sedikit kesusahan karena ruang lemari yang sempit itu. Jika saja anak-anak cheer itu keluar, sudah Mark pastikan dia akan dengan leluasa menyentuh Haechan sepuasnya.

"Maaarkhhh jangan sekaraaanghhh"

Haechan dengan susah payah mengendalikan suaranya yang keluar. Mark dengan nakalnya menurunkan celana dalamnya sebatas lututnya. Tangan kanannya menyibak bibir vaginanya dan kepalanya maju untuk menciumi vagina yang sudah basah itu. Lidah Mark terjulur untuk menjilati klitoris Haechan yang sebesar biji kacang itu.

"Kalian semua sudah selesai. Kita harus pulang dan beristirahat. Kalian semua pasti lelah kan"

"Tapi bagaimana dengam Haechan. Tasnya masih ada di sini"

"Dia pasti sedang bersama Mark sekarang ini. Jangan khawatir"

Anak-anak cheer sudah selesai berganti pakaian mereka. Lalu satu per satu mereka keluar meninggalkan ruang ganti. Haecham bernafas lega melihat ruang ganti yang sudah sepi. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa dan ingin segera keluar.

"Mereka sudah pergi"

"I-iya aaakhhh"

Mark menghisap klitoris Haechan sekuat tenaga hingga wanita itu memekik. Mark melepaskan kulumannya dan membuka lemari sempit itu. Celana dalam Haechan sudah Mark buang asal dan wanita seksi itu sudah telanjanv sempurna. Mark mengangkat tubuh sintal Haechan dan merebahkannya ke lantai yang dingin. Tangannya melesak masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Haechan yang sudah berkedut minta dipuaskan sejak tadi. Tangan Mark mengocok lubung Haechan dengan kasar dan brutal.

"Aaakhhh terus Maarkhhh. Garuk dengan kuat aahhh. Lubangkuhhh gatal aakhhhhh!"

Akhirnya bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya. Mark semakin bernafsu menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang berkedut Haechan. Jarinya bergerak memutari dinding vagina Haechan dan menggaruknya hingga desahannya semakin keras. Haechan tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah kenikmatan dari jari Mark yang terus keluar masuk dalam lubangnya.

"Ma..markhhh akuhhh aaaakhhhh"

Haechan orgasme dengan begitu nikmat. Cairannya dari lubangnya membasahi pahanya. Jari Mark masih bersarang di sana dan bergerak dengan sangat pelan membuat Haechan kembali gatal dan lubangnya berkedut gila. Haechan masih belum puas lagi. Dia menginginkan penis Mark yang besar, panjang, dan penuh urat itu merojok lubangnya.

Mark mengangkat tubuh Haechan untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya pada sebuah cermin besar yang ada di sana. Haechan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dibalik cermin dan itu membuatnya gila. Tubuhnya memang indah, pantas saja banyak yang mengagumi tubuhnya itu.

"Mengagumi tubuhmu sendiri"

Bisik Mark tepat di telinga kanan Haechan. Tangannya menggerayangi paha mulus Haechan. Tangan itu bergerak ke atas hingga pada kewanitaan Haechan. Mark melebarkan kaki Haechan dan menyibak bibir vaginanya agar Haechan bisa melihat bagaimana basahnya lubang senggemanya itu.

"Kau sangat seksikan"

"I..iyaaahhh aaahhh" mata Haechan berkabut oleh nafsu yang membuncah. Haechan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan Mark berada di vaginanya dan mengelus klitorisnya dengan kasar. Cairannya semakin banyak keluar membasahi paha dalamnya.

Tangan Mark kemudian merambat naik mengelus perut rata Haechan. Terus naik hingga berhenti pada dada bulat dan sintal milik Haechan. Tangan Mark meremasi dadanya dan memilin putingnya tegang.

Melihat dirinya disentuh oleh Mark dari balik cermin itu membuat Haechan semakin panas. Dia seperti melihat film bokepnya sendiri dengan Mark yang sebagai pasangan panasnya. Mungkin nanti Haechan ingin merekam adegan bercintanya biar bisa jadi tontonan menarik saat dia masturbasi.

"Maaarkh"

Haechan mendesah kecewa melihat Mark yang menghentikan sentuhannya dan mengambil jarak dengannya. Haechan masih mengahadap cermin dan melihat Mark yang sedang menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Kini Mark sudah sama telanjang seperti Haechan dan wanita itu menjilat bibirnya melihat penis Mark yang berdiri tegak di selangkangannya. Ouhhhh Haechan tidak sabar menginginkan penis itu memasuki lubang laparnya.

"Menyukai ini sayang?"

Mark menyentuh penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan pelan. Penis itu sudah sangat tegang dan ingin memasuki lubang sempit, panas, dan berkedut milik Haechan. Mark menyeringai melihat mata Haechan yang tidak teralihkan dari penisnya. Mata wanita itu terlihat sangat menginginkan penisnya.

"Kau menginginkan ini di mulutmu atau lubang vaginamu sayang"

Mark dengan sengaja mendekatkan diri untuk memamerkan penisnya di depan wajah Haechan. Wanita itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sejak tadi lubangnya berkedut ingin meminta sebatang penis untuk merojoknya. Haechan dengan kaki yang melebar memamerkan vaginanya dari belakang. Dia menggoyangkan pantatnya agat Mark cepat memasukinya.

"Masukkan penismu itu sayang. Lubangku sudah gatal dengan rojokan penismu"

Haechan dengan binalnya menungging hingga vaginanya semakin terlihat jelas. Mark yang sudah gelap mata akan nafsunya tentu saja dengan senang hati mengabulkannya. Mark mendekati Haechan dan memposisikan penisnya di bibir vagina Haechan. Mark menghentakkan penisnya hingga menyentuh langsung gspot Haechan yang sedari tadi gatal ingin disentuh.

"Oughhhh penismu besar aaahhhh"

Mark tanpa memberikan waktu kepada Haechan langsung menyodok lubangnya dengan kuat. Hentakan demi hentakan Mark lakukan untuk memenuhi nafsu wanita cantiknya itu.

"Aaahhh te..terussshh aakhhh dee...deeeper ouhhhhh"

Tubuh Haechan terhentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan Mark. Kakinya yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya merasa lemas. Mark yang mengerti itu pun memegang pinggang Haechan agar wanita itu tidak merosot jatuh. Mark menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gila menghujam lubang berkedut Haechan. Rojokan dari penis itu sangatlah kuat, kasar, dan brutal menghujami gspot Haechan.

"Lubangmu sempit sayang argghhh"

Mark tidak bisa menahan erangannya merasakan lubang Haechan semakin pintar menejepit penisnya. Lubang sialan yang penuh nikmat itu memang luar biasa. Maka Mark akan menghadiahkan hujaman yang semakin kasar dan brutal bagi lubang Haechan. Gerakkan Mark merojok lubang Haechan semakin cepat dan terus begitu hingga Haechan merasa melayang.

"Aakhhhh fuck yeahhhh...sodok terus aaahhh"

Haechan melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang disodok Mark dengan brutal. Dadanya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan Mark dibawah sana yang semakin gila menyodok lubang laparnya. Haechan sangat menyukai pemandangan di depannya itu. Karena dia tidak hanya melihat persetubuhannya saja tetapi juga melihat bagaimana nikmatnya wajah tampan menikmati sodokannya akan lubang berkedut Haechan.

"Oughhh putingku gatal aakhhh... sentuhhhh putingkuhhh Markhhhh...lahap pu..putingku dengan mulut panasmuhhh aaakhhhh"

Mark membalikkan tubuh Haechan tanpa melepaskan kaitan alat kelamin mereka. Membuat penisnya itu memutari lubang vagina Haechan dan urat-uratnya bergesekkan dengan dinding vagina sempit itu. Mark semakin dalam menyodokkan penis besarnya dan mulutnya itu mengabulkan keinginan Haechan agar putingnya dimanjakan oleh mulutnya. Haechan yang melihat itu tersenyum senang. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kokoh Mark. Mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk mendesah sedari tadi.

"Akuhhh inginhhh keluar aaarghhhh"

Pertahanan Haechan runtuh juga. Dia mendongak dengan tinggi menikmati orgasmenya yang kembali datang dengan begitu nikmatnya. Haechan tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena sodokan Mark tidak berhenti sedikit pun meski dia sedang orgasme. Yang ada malah semakin kasar menyodok gspot hingga babak belur. Pasti gspot itu sedang berpesta dengan kepala penis Mark yang sedari tadi terus saja menyentuhnya.

Mark melepaskan mulutnya dari puting Haechan. Mark beralih pada bibir mungil Haechan yang sedari tadi terus saja mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya. Mark mencium Haechan dengan kasar dan dalam. Kemudian Mark berjalan ke temoat loker Haechan dan menyudutkan tubuh seksi itu ke sana. Sodokan di bawah sana tidak pernah berhenti dan tetap konsisten menumbuk gspot Haechan.

"Mmhhh pe..penismuhhhh besar aaakhhh fuck enghhhhhh"

Haechan merasakan penis Mark semakim besar di dalam lubangnya. Laki-laki itu sebentar lagi akan klimaks dan sodokan penisnya pun semakin cepat, kuat, dan tepat menumbuk gspotnya. Mark dengan gilanya menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aaakhhh terlalu cepat oughhhh"

Haechan semakin tersudut ke lokernya. Hentakan Mark sangatlah kuat menghujami lubangnya. Pasti nanti lubangnya akan lecet karena sodokkan Mark yang telalu kasar. Namun meski begitu Haechan tidak masalah. Karena dia suka dengan Mark yang perkasa begitu.

Hentakan demi hentakan yang Mark lakukan selalu menampar gspot Haechan dengan telak. Mark sebentar lagi akan ejakulasi dan dirinya dengan keparatnya semakin cepat dan kasar menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Wajahnya kembali mendekati dada sintal Haechan dan melahap puting merah tegang itu. Mark menghisap dan mengigit puting itu dengan rakusnya secara bergantian memanjakan kedua puting Haechan.

"Lagihhhh...aku inginhhh keluar lagi ARGHHHHH"

"ARKHHHHHH"

Mark ejakulasi bersamaan dengan orgasmenya Haechan. Mark menyentakkan penisnya semakin dalam mengeluarkan spermanya. Haechan merinding dengan lahar panas yang memenuhi lubangnya yang sampai pada rahimnya. Sebagian cairannya meleleh bersama cairan Haechan dari lubangnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat merasakan lahar panas Mark yang memenuhi lubangnya itu.

"Capek ya?"

Mark melepaskan kaitan alat kelamim mereka dan semakin banyak keluar lelehan sperma dan cairan cinta Haechan. Melihat selangkangan itu dipenuhi dengan cairan kental yang mengkilapi kulitnya membuat Mark terangsang. Tapi Mark tahu diri jika Haechan sudah sangat lelah dan hari sudah berubah gelap. Sebentar lagi pagar sekolahnya akan dikunci.

Mark mendudukan Haechan di lantai dengan bersandarkan lokernya. Mark memungut pakaiannya lalu memakainya. Kemudian Mark membantu Haechan untuk memakai rok dan baju latihannya tadi. Kemeja Haechan ternyata kotor dengan cairan Haechan sendiri, makanya Mark memakaikan bajunya saat latihan saja dan sengaja memakaikan Haechan rok tanpa celana dalam. Mark pikir dia akan bermain-main lagi dengan vagina Haechan saat di bus nanti.

Mark dengan membawa Haechan dengan menggedongnya dari belakang. Mark harus ke tempat gantinya dulu mengambil seragam sekolah dan tasnya yang masih tertinggal. Tidak perlu ganti pakaian lagi karena tidak ada orang lagi juga selain satpam sekolah.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter ini full nc karena sebelumnya ena-enanya dipotong. Maaf kalau kurang hot karena aku baru pemula membuat ff, nc pula ffnya**


	8. Chapter 8

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK LEE**

 **LEE HAECHAN**

 **NCT**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **M**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah biasanya hal yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak sekolah. Mereka akhirnya bisa bebas dari guru-guru dan pelajaran yang menguras otak. Bagi Haechan dia sangat menyukai waktu pulang sekolah karena dengan begitu dia bisa sepuasnya berduaan dengan Mark. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu mereka berdua. Seperti sekarang ini mereka sedang berada dalam bus menuju halte dekat perumahan mereka. Waktu yang diperlukan sekitar 20 menit dan itu pasti tidak akan membosankan bagi keduanya karena biasanya mereka akan bercanda atau tidak ya Haechan yang sejak awal sampai akhir akan bercerita tanpa ada berhentinya sama sekali dan Mark ya sebagai pendengar yang baik bagi Haechan.

Namun pulang sekolah hari ini itu beda bagi keduanya. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi paling belakang yang mana jaraknya masih ada dua baris lagi dari penumpang yang lain. Mark sengaja membawa Haechan duduk dipaling ujung karena kegiatan panasnya akan berlanjut disepanjang perjalanan.

"Ma..markhhh"

Haechan dengan susah payah menahan desahannya saat tangan Mark mengusap paha dalamnya. Merematnya dan merambat semakin ke dalam hingga berada di depan vaginanya. Mark dengan sengaja membuka bibir vagina Haechan dan langsung memasukkan satu jarinya dalam lubang senggema itu. Ibu jarinya menekan-nekan klitoris Haechan yang masih sensitif sementara jari tengahnya asik keluar masuk lubang vagina Haechan. Satu tangan Mark yang lain berada pada tubuh bagian atas Haechan dan sedang memijat dada bulat dan sintal itu dibalik bajunya.

Haechan suka saat Mark menyentuhnya seperti ini hanya saja Mark terkadang gila dan tidak tahu situasi sama sekali jika sudah berada diambang nafsunya. Laki-laki itu akan berubah jadi singa jantan yang liar dalam bercinta.

"Enghhhh... mmhhhh"

Mark menambah 2 jarinya sehingga ketiga jarinya bergerak dengan liar dalam mengoyak lubang Haechan. Mengocoknya dengan brutal dan menggaruk gspotnya hingga Haechan menggelinjang sendiri. Haechan sangat ingin mendesah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya menikmati sodokan dari ketiga jari Mark.

"Be...berhenti aahhmmmm"

Mulutnya memang berkata ingin berhenti tapi beda dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Pinggulnya malah bergerak maju dan mundur agar gerakan jari Mark semakin kasar dalam lubangnya. Sementara bajunya sudah tersingkap ke atas dengan Mark yang menyusu pada dada kirinya. Menghisap dan menggigitnya hingga Haechan merintih. Tubuh Haechan yang mungil tapi montok itu tersudut dan kepalanya mendongak dengan tinggi saat Mark dengan kurang ajarnya menggigit dan menarik putingnya dengan kuat. Ini terlalu nikmat bagi Haechan dan wanita cantik itu tidak ingin Mark berhenti merangsang setiap titik sensitifnya.

"Ma..mark berhenti dulu"

Haechan melihat salah satu penumpang yang nampak gelisah. Haechan segera menyingkirkan kepala Mark dari dadanya dan merapikan bajunya. Haechan memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan kepala yang tetap tersandar. Sementara ketiga jari Mark di bawah sana masih bekerja untuk menyodoknya. Hanya saja gerakannya sangat pelan dan itu membuat Haechan tersiksa.

"Dia tidak mengetahuinya sayang"

Mark melihat jika penumpang itu kembali tenang. Mark melirik penumpang lain dan melihat mereka semua yang nampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Ada yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan ada juga yang sedang tidur. Penumpang di dua barisan depan Mark dan Haechan sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Ta..tapi mmhhhh"

Mark langsung membungkam mulut mungil Haechan dengan ciuman panasnya. Ketiga jarinya kembali bergerak liar di bawah sana. Setiap vagina sempit itu berkedut maka Mark akan semakin kasar menggaruk gspotnya. Sementara dada sintalnya kembali di jamah sama tangan Mark yang lain dan Haechan hanya bisa menahan erangannya karena Mark membungkam mulutnya dengan sangat nikmat. Lidah tak bertulang itu sedang mengabsen dalam mulut Haechan dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Ungmmmhhh"

Haechan memejamkan matanya merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks. Mulutnya dengan susah payah membalas ciuman panas Mark dan pinggulnya semakin bergerak liar. Mark yang mengetahui wanita cantiknya itu akan klimaks pun menyeringai. Mark melepaskan tangannya pada dada sintal Haechan dan ketiga jarinya juga bergerak dengan pelan. Mark dengan kurang ajarnya mengerjai Haechan dalam situasi begini. Mark melepaskan ciumannya dan sedikit mengambil jarak dengan Haechan. Jarinya sudah keluar dari lubang vagina Haechan yang becek. Mark menatap wanita seksi itu dan dia tersenyum puas melihat Haechan yang sedang dalam nafsu yang membara. Haechan masih belum klimaks dan itu sangat menyiksa. Lubangnya berkedut dengan laparnya meminta untuk segera dimanjakan.

"Maaark~" rengek Haechan dengan manjanya. Dia mengangkat pantatnya dan menyingkap roknya ke atas. Kakinya dengan susah payah melebar yang memprlihatkan vagina merahnya yang basah dipenuhi lendirnya.

Mark yang melihat itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Wanita itu memang binal luar biasa. Tadi saja sempat tidak mau tapi sekarang dia malah pamer vagina berkedutnya itu. Mark kembali melihat sekitar untuk memastikan penumpang yang lain. Setelah memastikan aman Mark pun merangkak turun dan berjongkok. Mark memutar tubuh Haechan agar menghadapnya dan langsung saja melesakkan wajahnya untuk menikmati lubang surgawi yang terpampang dengan indahnya. Mark menggerakkan lidahnya menjilat dan menghisap klitoris sensitif Haechan dengan kuat. Jujur saja Haechan sangat ingin mengeluarkan desahannya sedari tadi. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tetapi Haechan masih berada dalam keadaan normal untuk tidak membiarkan kegiatan gilanya sama Mark diketahui orang-orang.

"Ma...masukkan Mark enghhh"

Mark memasukkan lidah panjang tak bertulangnya itu dalam lubang senggema Haechan. Mengorek lubangnya dengan sangat sialan. Haechan jadi merasa kenikmatan akan hal itu. Dia terus saja menggigit bibirnya dan hanya bisa mengeram dengan lirih setiap sentuhan lidah Mark pada lubangnya.

"Ma...maaaark"

Akhirnya klimaks Haechan datang juga. Wanita itu bernafas dengan susah payah menikmati orgasmenya. Di bawah sana Mark masih sibuk menjilati lelehan cairan cinta Haechan dan sesekali dia akan menghisap klitoris sensitif itu hingga membuat Haechan kembali terbakar oleh nafsu. Haechan sudah merasa sangat lelah tapi nafsunya masih membara.

Mark merapikan pakaian Haechan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai jadi Mark bersiap akan hal itu. Mark menoleh dan melihat Haechan yang bersandar pada dinginnya dinding bus. Mark menarik Haechan untuk mendekat padanya dan menyandarkan kepala Haechan pada pundak lebarnya. Mark mengusap kepala Haechan dengan lembut dan beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepalanya. Haechan jadi merasa tenang dengan kelembutan yang Mark berikan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di halte bus"

Haechan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Dia sangat lelah dan energinya tinggal sedikit. Hari ini itu sangat melelahkan bagi Haechan. Dia harus latihan cheer sebagai flyer yang diangkat dan setelah latihan selesai Mark malah menyerangnya begitu saja. Haechan menikmati itu sih jadi dia tidak akan menyalahkan Mark.

"Apa aku ini kekasihmu Mark?"

Haechan jadi kepikiran sama kata-katanya Renjun waktu di sekolah. Haechan juga ingin sih kalau Mark itu mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih. Jadi orang-orang di luar sana akan mundur karena Mark Lee itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Jika kau ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih itu tidak masalah Chan. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu. Kita saling memiliki satu sama lain sayang"

Haechan tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Mark memang tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan Haechan. Laki-laki tampan itu sangatlah gentleman dan Haechan sangat menyukai itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Mark"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Haechan"

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tidak terasa hubungan Mark dan Haechan sudah hampir 2 bulan setlah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang masa libur sekolah dan mereka menikmati libur dengan menonton di bioskop bersama pasangan norenmin.

"Aku bosan"

Haechan tidak begitu tertarik dengan film yang diputar. Dia melirik ke arah Mark yang sepertinya juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan filmnya. Terus beralih pada norenmin yang nampak sangat menikmati filmnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark dengan berbisik.

"Bosan Maaark"

Mark terkekeh mendengar rengekan manja dari mulut mungil Haechan. Mark menarik dagu Haechan dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibir keduanya menempel. Mark melumat bibir bawah Haechan dan menggigitinya sampai terdengar lenguhan nikmat. Mendengar lenguhan itu membuat Mark semakin semangat memakan bibir mungil itu. Mark bahkan sudah memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut hangat Haechan.

"Eunghhhh" lenguhan Haechan semakin keras namun tetap tidak menghancurkan konsentrasi penonton yang lain. Ciuman panas itu terlepas saat Haechan merasa oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini"

Mark menggengam tangan Haechan dan menariknya untuk meninggalkan bioskop. Mark juga tidak tertarik dengan film horor yang diputar. Yang paling semangat mau menonton itu kedua kekasihnya Jeno, Jaemin dan Renjun.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Jeno melihat pasangan kelebihan hormon mau pergi.

"Haechan tidak suka filmnya. Nanti hubungi aku jika kalian telah selesai menonton"

"Baiklah"

Mark kembali menarik Haechan hingga keluar dari bioskop. Wajah Haechan yang murung tergantikan senyum manis setelah keluar dari bioskop.

"Mau ke mana dulu?"

"Permainan"

Haechan menarik tangan Mark menuju ke tempat permainan yang ada di mall. Tujuan utama Haechan selain berbelanja adalah untuk bermain. Baru setelah itu makan sepuasnya

* * *

Lalu kita beralih pada pasangan yang masih berada di bioskop. Orang-orang yang menonton sedari tadi terus saja berteriak melihat hantu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Alunan musik yang mencekam menambah suasana menakutkan dalam bisokop.

"Kenapa menutup matamu Renjunie"

Renjun yang menjadi salah satu penonton yang takut sedari tadi menutup matanya melihat sosok menyeramkan di layar besar yang suka muncul mendadak.

"Dia pasti takut. Kau payah sekali nona Huang"

Renjun melotot tidak terima dengan ejekan yang terlontar dari Jaemin. Tangannya terkepal kuat melihat senyum mengejek yang Jaemin berikan padanya.

"Kau seharusnya menolak buat menonton film ini kalau tidak suka"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Jeno. Kau kan sangat ingin menonton ini"

Yang merekomendasikan itu adalah Jeno sendiri jadi Renjun tidak mau menolaknya. Mereka itu jarang buat menonton bersama seperti saat ini jadi Renjun terima aja ajakan menonton film horor yang tidak dia suka.

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan Renjun saja. Bagaimana denganku?"

Jaemin merasa tidak adil karena sedari tadi Jeno terus saja mengkhawatirkan Renjun. Dia juga kekasihnya Jeno kalau kalian lupa dan Jaemin juga ingin diperhatikan.

"Kau kan tidak takut dengan filmnya. Aku lihat kau tidak ikut berteriak dan menontonnya dengan damai"

Jaemin mencibir mendengarnya. Wanita cantik itu kembali menonton dengan perasaan kesal yang membuncah. Jeno tidak peka sekali jika dia juga ingin diperhatikan.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Jeno. Jaemin pasti kesal"

Jeno menghela nafasnya dengan perasaan berat. Memiliki dua kekasih yang sifatnya berbeda sangatlah sulit. Jeno ingin hanya satu saja kekasih tapi hatinya tidak bisa memilih antara dua wanita cantik itu. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kelebihan tersendiri yang membuat Jeno bahagia.

* * *

Kembali lagi dengan pasangan kekasih yang sedang berada dalam game center. Haechan sedari tadi sudah bersemangat main telah mengumpulkan banyak sekali kupon hadiah yang akan dia tukarkan. Targetnya dia ingin bisa mendapatkan boneka ukuran sedang untuk dia bawa pulang. Tidak dapat boneka dalam permainan capitan membuat Haechan bersemangat untuk mendapatkan dengan cara lain. Haechan sadar jika permainan capitan itu hanya memiliki persenan yang sedikit untuk mendapatkan bonekanya.

"Jeno sedang menunggu kita Haechanie"

"Tunggu sebentar Mark. Beberapa permainan lagi. Kuponku masih belum cukup"

Haechan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke satu permainan ke permainan lain dengan cepat. Saldonya masih lumayan banyak dan dia pikir kupon yang dia kumpulkan masih belum cukup. Padahal sudah bermeter-meter itu kupon yang terkumpul.

"Ini sudah banyak Haechanie. Jika kau memang ingin boneka nanti aku belikan. Ini sudah jam makan siang dan kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Nanti kau sakit"

Haechan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya mendengar omelan Mark. Dia berhenti menggesekkan kartunya untuk permainan lain dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir pengambilan hadiah. Di belakangnya Mark mengekor dengan membawa kupon milik Haechan.

Mereka berdua menukarkan kupon yang telah terkumpul dengan beberapa mainan yang ada. Haechan tidak berhasil mendapatkan boneka yang dia inginkan karena kuponnya masih kurang. Dia hanya berhasil mendapatkan mainan mobil yang lumayan besar.

"Aku akan membelikan boneka untukmu nanti. Jangan cemberut begitu dong"

Mark mengangkat dagu Haechan untuk menatap ke arahnya dan mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir plumnya.

"Aku mau boneka yang besar Mark"

"Baiklah tuan putriku. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan"

Haechan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah konyol Mark yang bergaya layaknya seorang pangeran negeri dongeng yang berjongkok di depannya. Pengunjung lain menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Beridiri Mark. Kau membuat kita jadi tontonan orang"

Haechan menggenggam tangan Mark yang terulur dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Sedikit kesusahan karena badan Mark yang lebih besar. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju ke tempat dimana pasangan segitiga berada.

"Kalian lama banget"

"Berisik Na. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku"

Haechan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jaemin yang menatapnya sengit. Di sampingnya tentu saja Mark Lee yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jeno dan Renjun.

"Jangan memulai adu mulut. Kalian berdua cepatlah pesan makanan"

* * *

Mark dan Haechan berada di rumahnya Mark atau lebih tepatnya di kamarnya Mark. Keduanya lelah setelah seharian sibuk menghabiskan waktu liburan. Haechan sangat bahagia karena liburannya kali ini sangat menyenangkan karena ada Mark yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya. Salah satunya boneka beruang besar yang sebelumnya Haechan inginkan telah berada di pelukan wanita menggemaskan itu. Boneka itu sangat besar, bahkan dua kali lipat dari badannya Haechan.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini. Terima kasih ya Mark"

Ucapan terima kasih dari kekasih hatinya itu berhasil membuat Mark merasa hangat. Senyum manis terukir di wajah tampan Mark melihat Haechan yang sejak tadi terus memeluk boneka barunya tidak mau berpisah sedikit pun.

"Kau lebih suka memeluk boneka itu ya dari pada aku"

Mark ikut merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur samping Haechan. Tangannya merambat ke tubuh sintal kekasihnya dan menarik wanita cantik itu berada di pelukannya. Sangat susah memeluk Haechan karena wanita iti tidak mau melepaskan bonekanya.

"Bonekanya empuk dan sangat lembut Mark. Tidak sepertimu yang dipenuhi otot yang keras"

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya. Apalagi dengan yang ada di perutku ini"

Mark menarik tangan Haechan dan membawanya ke otot perutnya. Tangan lentik Haechan mengelus permukaan kulit Mark dengan begitu lembut. Otot perut Mark yang keras dan menonjol membuat Haechan jadi ingin menekannya. Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya agar mengadap Mark dan tangannya masih terus menyentuh perut Mark. Mengusapnya dengan penuh sensual yang membuat Mark meremang. Tangan lentik itu bergerak ke atas hingga sampai pada dada bidang Mark.

"Aku memang menyukainya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu Mark"

Haechan berbisik dengan seksinya. Wajahnya dia dekatkan dan mengecup rahang Mark. Tangannya masih bermain di dada bidang Mark sementara bibir mungilnya menyesap leher Mark hingga meninggalkan bekas samar.

"Bagaimana denganmu tuan Lee? Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

Haechan menghentikan aksinya dan menatap manik gelap Mark yang juga sedang menatapnya. Manik keduanya saling beradu pandang dan tidak ada dari keduanya yang ingin melepaskan pandangannya.

"Aku juga menyukai semua yang ada pada darimu sayang. Semua yang ada pada diri Haechan adalah keindahan"

Mark membawa dirinya untuk mencium bibir mungil Haechan yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya untuk menyesap bibir itu. Mark melumat bibir mungil Haechan dengan begitu lembut dan menghantarkan perasaan sayangnya kepada wanita itu lewat ciuman manis.

"Kau adalah kebahagian untukku. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Teruslah bersamaku hingga akhir hidupku nanti. Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku"

Mark yakin dengan perasaannya yang selalu membuncah berada di dekat Haechan. Wanita itu berhasil mencuri hatinya dengan segala tingkah ajaibnya. Haechan adalah wanita kedua bagi Mark dalam posisi hatibya setelah ibunya sendiri. Mark yakin dia akan terus mencintai Haechan karena setiap harinya perasaan cinta itu bertambah.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku akan terus bersamamu seperti yang kau inginkan"

* * *

 **Lama ya aku updatenya :'(**

 **Maaf update lama karena aku juga sibuk. Banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan dan untuk update selanjutnya akan tidak menentu**

 **Aku berterima kasih banget pada kalian semua yang telah menunggu ff ini. melihat semua komentar kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya**

 **Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi cerita ini akan selesai dan aku harap kalian sabar menunggu**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih dan mari kita kibarkan bendera MarkHyuck bersama**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Hot**

 **MARKHYUCK**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **GS**

 **M**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Setelah libur yang panjang maka kita akan kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sudah menjadi rutinitas. Salah satunya itu adalah kembali ke sekolah.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?"

Haechan sedari berangkat sekolah tadi wajahnya muram. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu minta dikecup atau bisa juga diberi lumatan sedikit.

Haechan yang ditanya begitu tidak menjawab apapun. Dia melirik Mark sebentar lalu mendengus kesal. Membuat sang kekasih mengernyit bingung. Perasaan Mark dia gak berbuat salah apapun. Dia gak ada memancing emosi Haechan tapi kenapa wanita cantik dengan tubuh semok itu terlihat kesal padanya.

"Haechnnie"

Mark menyentuh pundak Haechan dan membawa kekasih manisnya untuk mendekat padanya. Haechan tidak menolak dengan hal itu, dia malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mark dan mereka berdua berjalan dengan posisi Haechan yang memeluk pinggang Mark.

"Aku tidak suka semua wanita melirik ke arahmu Mark"

Akhirnya Haechan mengeluarkan suaranya juga setelah sedari tadi diam. Haechan melirik sinis pada siswi centil yang melirik ke arah Mark. Bahkan para siswi baru juga berani melirik Mark.

"Abaikan mereka sayang. Mau siapapun itu yang tertarik denganku tidak akan bisa merebutku darimu"

Mark bersama Haechan berhenti melangkah di depan mading buat melihat kelas mereka. Di depan mading sudah penuh dengan murid yang berdesakkan. Melihat banyaknya murid membuat Haechan berdecak kesal. Selalu saja tiap tahunnya seperti itu.

"Tunggu di sini ya"

Mark melepaskan pelukan Haechan di pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan murid itu. Mark meminta buat memberikan jalan buatnya dan secara otomatis para murid itu menyingkir memberikan jalan. Meski bukan ketua osis lagi tetap saja banyak yang segan dengan Mark.

Mark dengan cepat mencari namanya dan Haechan. Mark mengernyit heran melihat daftar nama itu. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pembagian kelas tahun ini.

"Jadi gimana? Kamu berada di kelas unggulan lagi pasti"

Haechan sangat yakin jika Mark berada di kelas unggulan karena lelaki tampan itu memang pintar. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki otak pas-pasan.

"Ya aku memang berada di kelas 3-1 tapi ada yang aneh"

"Aneh kenapa maksudmu?"

"Aku berada di kelas 3-1 bersama denganmu"

Haechan merasa Indra pendengarannya bermasalah. Dia pasti salah dengar saat Mark bilang dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Mark. Tidak ada lucunya sama sekali bercanda si pagi hari begini.

"Kamu pasti bercanda ya Mark"

"Tidak sayang. Kamu juga berada di kelas 3-1. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama"

Mark ingin menggenggam tangan Haechan buat membawanya ke kelas biar bisa memilih tempat duduk nanti. Tapi Haechan menepis tangan Mark dan mengecek sendiri pembagian kelasnya. Haechan mencari namanya dengan teliti dan benar saja jika namanya ada di sana.

 _Gila_

Pekik Haechan dalam hatinya melihat namanya berada di daftar kelas 3-1. Padahal Haechan tidak begitu pintar sampai bisa berada di kelas unggulan. Bahkan Jeno yang dulu sekelas dengan Mark cuma berada di kelas 3-2 bersama dengan Jaemin dan Renjun.

Haechan melihat nama Renjun dan Jaemin yang satu kelas bersama Jeno hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya. Ini sudah jelas ada keanehan pada pembagian kelas tahun ini.

"Ayo sayang kita ke kelas"

Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan kembali dan menarik tangan kekasihnya itu buat menjauh dari mading. Kali ini Haechan tidak menepis tangan Mark lagi dan mengikuti saja langkah Mark menuju kelas baru mereka.

Tiba di kelas ternyata sudah lumayan banyak siswanya ya maklum lah ya hari pertama pasti banyak yang cari tempat duduk dulu. Apalagi ini kelas unggulan orangnya rajin-rajin.

"Aku maunya duduk sama Mark"

Haechan memeluk lengan Mark dan mengikuti kemana pun kekasihnya itu melangkah. Haechan tidak mengenali murid-murid di kelas unggulan jadi lebih baik dia bersama. Terlebih lagi tidak ada larangan buat duduk bersama lelaki di sekolahnya.

"Ya sudah kita duduk di sana ya"

Mark menunjuk pada tempat duduk belakang paling pojok. Kebanyakan kursi yang tersisa ada di belakang dan Mark yakin Haechan pasti suka duduk di pojok belakang.

Haechan tanpa penolakan mengikuti Mark. Haechan dapat mendengar bisikan para murid di kelas unggulan tersebut yang sepertinya terkejut melihat dirinya.

"Haechan berada di kelas unggulan"

"Ya begitulah, aku tadi sempat melihat namanya di daftar kelas kita"

"Aku tidak suka dengan itu. Kita tidak bisa mendekati Mark"

Haechan mencibir dalam hatinya mendengar pembicaraan para siswi itu. Tidak ada bedanya ternyata mau murid kelas unggulan atau bukan tetap ada kebiasaan untuk menggosip.

Jika para murid wanita memandang tidak suka pada Haechan. Berbeda dengan para lelakinya yang memandang Haechan penuh dengan binar kebahagiaan. Siapa yang tidak senang melihat wanita cantik dengan tubuh seksi bagi para lelaki. Menjadi pemandangan baru karena murid wanita di kelas unggulan itu rata-rata biasa aja tidak terlalu cantik ataupun memiliki tubuh yang seksi.

"Ternyata murid kelas unggulan tidak jauh beda dengan yang lain. Siswinya suka menggosip dan siswanya mesum"

Mark tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Haechan di bibir mungilnya. Ya memang benar sih teman-teman di kelasnya itu sebenarnya sama saja seperti murid biasanya, hanya saja otak mereka memang lebih berfungsi dengan baik.

* * *

Haechan merasa bosan berada di kelas terus tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia melirik ke murid-murid lainnya yang nampak tenang membaca buku atau tidak yang mengobrol dengan akrab. Sayang bagi Haechan dia tidak kenal dengan orang-orang di kelas unggulan ini kecuali Mark. Haechan melirik ke arah Mark yang juga sibuk membaca novel. Sedari tadi Haechan dicuekin karena ada novel itu.

"Mark aku bosan"

Mark tidak menanggapi apapun dan masih sibuk membaca novelnya. Haechan mendengus kesal dengan itu.

"Mark"

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka saja Haechnnie jangan menggangu"

Apa yang dapat Haechan lakukan di kelas ini?

Haechan mau bergosip tapi tidak ada teman seperti Jaemin dan Renjun. Dia mau keluar juga malas. Haechan pun melirik sinis sama Mark yang tidak peduli apapun. Pandangan Haechan turun ke bawah dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Aku boleh melakukan apapun itu kan Mark"

"Hmm" tanggap Mark tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Haechan.

Mark tidak tahu jika Haechan sedang mendekatkan tangannya dengan gundukan yang ada di celana Mark. Tangan Haechan dengan nakal mengelus penis Mark dari luar celananya.

Mark yang merasa tingkah binal Haechan yang mulai muncul pun menolaknya dengan halus. Mereka masih berada di kelas dan Mark tidak ingin kelepasan menikmati tubuh seksi Haechan di depan teman-temannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu sayang"

Mark mencoba membaca novel yang dia bawa sendiri dengan tenang. Tetapi Haechan tetap dengan keras kepalanya. Tangan lentik itu membuka zipper celana Mark dan memasukkan tangannya menyentuh penis Mark yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Penismu tegang Mark. Yakin mau berhenti enghhhh..."

Haechan mendekatkan diri dan mendesah dengan sengaja di dekat Mark. Tangannya semakin berani masuk ke celana dalam Mark dan meremas penis Mark yang sudah tegang. Tangan lentik mengurut penis Mark dengan gerakan teratur.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid"

Seorang guru tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Haechan melirik ke depan untuk melihat guru yang barusan datang dan tangannya terus memberikan servis pada penis Mark.

"Kalian pasti telah mengenal saya tapi gak lengkap jika saya tidak memperkenalkan diri. Saya Park Chanyeol yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian satu tahun ke depan"

Haechan tersenyum senang mendengar itu. Pak Chanyeol sebelumnya adalah wali kelas Haechan waktu kelas 2 dan sekarang kembali guru tampan itu menjadi wali kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan kelas unggulan tahun ini? Menerima murid dengan otak biasa dan wali kelasnya pun juga"

"Aku pikir pak Suho yang akan jadi wali kelas kita"

"Well aku tidak masalah dengan wali kelas kita karena pak Chanyeol tampan"

"Ya bosan juga dengan wali kelas yang serius dan kaku"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ribut-ribut itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak muridnya itu berbicara tidaklah dengan suara yang pelan hingga dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol menatap seluruh murid barunya dan pandangannya berhenti pada murid yang tidak asing baginya.

"Lee Haechan, kamu berada di kelas 3-1?"

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya melihat Haechan anak didiknya dulu berada di kelas unggulan. Haechan murid yang biasa saja bisa berada ditengah lautan anak-anak dengan otak cerdasnya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu pak. Saya saja masih tidak percaya nama saya ada didaftar kelas 3-1. Kalau bapak tidak percaya, bapak bisa mengeceknya sendiri di mading"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia percaya saja dengan muridnya itu. Ya dia saja yang dulu wali kelas 2-5 bisa menjadi wali kelas 3-1 sekarang.

"Karena ini hari pertama sekolah maka tidak akan ada pelajaran, tapi kalian tetap pulang seperti biasa. Pelajaran akan dimulai setelah masa orientasi siswa baru telah selesai. Jadi selama beberapa hari ke depan guru-guru masuk perkenalan saja"

"Baik pak"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar respon yang bagus dari murid-muridnya. Dulu waktu di kelas 2 banyak murid yang tidak memperhatikannya dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Apalagi waktu hari pertama dulu gak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"B-berhenti sayang"

Mark meremat novelnya merasakan pijatan pada penisnya semakin intens. Sedari tadi Haechan tidak berhenti memberi pijatan pada penis Mark. Bahkan saat pak Chanyeol bertanya tadi tangannya masih aktif di bawah sana.

"Nikmati saja Mark"

Haechan mengering nakal dan semakin gila menggerakkan tangannya. Mengocok penis Mark dengan gerakan cepat dan sesekali mencubit kepala penis itu. Mark merasa gila dan berharap tidak ada yang sadar dengan tindakan tidak senonoh mereka itu.

"Karena tidak ada pelajaran, maka saya ingin mengatur struktur kelas saja. Dimulai dari ketua kelas, siapa yang mau jadi ketua kelas?"

Para murid melirik satu sama lain. Mereka merasa tidak tertarik dengan jabatan ketua itu. Terlalu melelahkan dan mengganggu waktu belajar.

"Mark saja pak. Dia kan sebelumnya ketua osis"

Mark hampir saja tersedak lidahnya sendiri mendengar itu. Dia lagi konsentrasi menikmati pijatan tangan Haechan pada penisnya dan tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari teman kelasnya menyerukan namanya buat jadi ketua kelas.

"Itu bagus pak. Mark sudah berpengalaman menjadi ketua"

"Iya pak kami setuju"

Bahkan tanpa berpikir kerasa murid lainnya langsung setuju. Mark yakin dia akan menjadi ketua kelas bagaimana pun itu.

"Baiklah Mark akan menjadi ketua kelas. Tidak keberatan kan Mark?"

"A-aah iya pak"

Mark tidak peduli lagi dengan jabatan ketua kelas itu. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah memuntahkan laharnya karena sebentar lagi ejakulasinya akan datang. Mark memejamkan matanya menikmati kenikmatan itu.

Haechan yang melihat Mark tidak berdaya menyeringai senang. Dia memiliki rencana lain buat kekasihnya itu. Haechan dengan sengaja melepaskan tautan tangannya pada penis Mark yang sudah sangat tegang siap mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Mark hampir saja mau berteriak jika tidak ingat dia berada dimana. Mark melirik ke arah Haechan yang senyum manis dengan tangan yang memasukkan kembali penis tegang Mark dalam sangkar dan menarik zipper celana Mark. Penis Mark rasanya sangat ngilu karena tidak bisa ejakulasi.

"Kalau kamu keluar celananya basah lagi. Nanti kamu dikira ngompol"

Haechan cekikikan melihat wajah Mark yang merah. Lelaki tampan itu pasti marah dan menahan kesal. Tapi ya Haechan gak peduli. Dia mau balas dendam karena Mark sering mengerjainya saat ingin klimaks.

"Lalu siapa yang mau jadi wakil ketua?"

Suara pak Chanyeol kembali memenuhi ruang kelas. Haechan melirik seluruh murid di kelas yang saling bisik satu sama lain tanpa ada niatan buat mengajukan diri. Kelas ini terbuat pasif ya soal beginian gak seperti kelasnya dulu yang heboh saling tunjuk buat jadi korban.

"Saya ingin Haechan jadi wakil saya pak, boleh kan?"

Mark langsung jadi pusat perhatian habis mengutarakan keinginannya itu. Haechan sudah melotot tidak terima dengan keinginan Mark barusan. Haechan tidak mau jadi wakil ketua karena itu melelahkan.

"Bisa Mark, tapi lihat dulu siapa yang mau jadi wakilmu. Mungkin saja yang lain mau dan kita akan mengadakan voting jika banyak yang mengajukan diri"

Haechan berharap ada yang mau dengan sukarela nya mengajukan diri dan menggantikannya. Tapi sampai beberapa menit pun tidak ada yang mengajukan dirinya. Dasar kelas pasif membosankan.

"Ya karena tidak ada yang mau lagi jadi wakil ketua maka Haechan yang akan jadi wakil ketua. Untuk sisanya kalian bisa mengaturnya sendirian"

"Iya pak"

Chanyeol pun keluar dari kelas tepat saat bel istirahatkan berbunyi. Para murid pun ada yang keluar dan ada juga yang tetap tinggal di kelas karena membawa bekal.

Mark salah satu murid yang langsung keluar dari kelas dengan menarik Haechan bersamanya. Langkahnya begitu cepat menuju atap sekolah dan langsung menguncinya begitu sampai.

"Kau telah membuatku marah sayang"

Mark membuka sabuk dan zipper celananya. Melepaskan kain yang menutupi kejantanannya hingga penis tegangnya terpampang jelas. Mark menyuruh Haechan berjongkok di depannya dan menyodorkan penis tegangnya pada bibir mungil Haechan.

"Penismu besar Mark"

Slurp

Haechan menjilati kepala penis milik Mark. Tangannya memijat batang penis itu sebelum memasukkannya dalam bibir mungilnya. Haechan menjilati penis Mark dengan begitu nikmat layaknya dia sedang memakan permen.

"Agghhhh lidahmu sayang"

Mark mengeram merasakan lidah Haechan yang bermain pada lubang kencingnya. Lalu wanita seksi itu menggunakan giginya untuk menambah kenikmatan pada penis Mark. Kepalanya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang lumayan cepat.

"Arghhh fuck"

Mark ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk semakin melecehkan bibir mungil kekasihnya. Gerakannya begitu cepat untuk mengejar klimaks yang akan segera datang.

"Aaarghh"

Sperma Mark yang begitu banyak memenuhi mulut Haechan. Bahkan ada yang meleleh keluar dengan seksinya. Haechan menelan sperma Mark yang berada dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan yang seksi.

"Susumu enak Mark eunghhhhh"

Haechan masih menggenggam penis Mark dan sesekali lidahnya akan terjulur untuk menjilati kepala penis yang kembali tegang itu. Haechan tersenyum senang melihat penis kesukaannya itu begitu perkasa dengan urat-urat jantan yang begitu menggoda.

"Kau senang merasakan susumu sayang"

"Tentu saja mmhhhh"

Mark menarik Haechan dan membawanya pada ciuman yang menuntut. Lidah Mark langsung melesak masuk dan mengajak lidah Haechan untuk bertarung. Tangan Mark bergerak dengan cepat melepaskan kemeja sekolah Haechan.

Ciuman semakin panas dan menuntut. Tangannya pun semakin bergerak liar meremas dada bulat Haechan yang masih terbungkus bra-nya.

"Mark ingin menyusu"

Haechan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Mark. Tangan lentiknya melepaskan kaitan bra-nya hingga dada sintalnya terlihat jelas. Puting merah kecoklatan itu sudah tegang siap dimanjakan oleh mulut Mark.

"Nikmati susu kesukaanmu sayang"

Mark langsung melahap puting Haechan yang sudah sangat menggodanya itu. Mengulum puting itu dan menyedotnya dengan kuat seakan-akan ada susu yang keluar dari dada sintal kekasihnya.

"Yaaaahhhhh sayang manjakan putingku aaaakhhh"

Haechan mengelus kepala Mark yang semakin semangat menyusu dengannya. Tangan Mark juga ikut bergerak untuk memanjakan dada Haechan yang tidak dimanjakan oleh mulut hangatnya.

"Oughhhh sayanghhhhh... gigit terus aaaaahhhh"

Haechan memejamkan matanya menikmati dadanya yang dimanjakan oleh mulut dan tangan Mark. Rasanya terlalu nikmat dan membuat vaginanya basah.

Mark melepaskan kulumannya dan beralih pada bagian bawah Haechan. Mark mengangkat rok Haechan dan melepaskan celana dalam wanita itu. Vagina Haechan sudah sangat basah dan berkedut minta dipuaskan. Haechan menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda Mark yang tidak melakukan apapun hanya menatapi vagina merahnya.

"Jangan ditatap saja sayang. Vaginaku sudah berkedut minta dipuaskan eunghhhhh"

Haechan mengucek klitorisnya yang terasa gatal. Menggerakkannya naik turun dan mencubit klitoris itu hingga pekikkan nikmat keluar. Gerakan tangannya begitu cepat mengucek klitorisnya yang terlihat bengkak.

"M-markhhhh"

Tangan Mark mengelus bibir vagina Haechan. Lalu memasukkan jarinya langsung pada vagina berkedut itu hingga Haechan memekik penuh kenikmatan. Ketiga jari Mark langsung bersarang di dalam vaginanya dan bergerak mengocok lubang senggemanya.

"Oughhhh yeahhhhh... sayanghhhhh... ini nikmat aaaakhhh"

Ketiga jari Mark semakin cepat bergerak dalam lubang vaginanya. Menyentuh dengan telak g-spotnya dan menggaruk titik kenikmatan itu.

"M-mark akuhhh ingin aaaaarghhhhh"

Haechan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya hanya dengan ketiga jari Mark saja. Wanita cantik itu mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat habis orgasme. Haechan menatap Mark dan melihat lelaki tampannya itu menatapi lubangnya dengan penuh napsu. Oughhhh vagina Haechan kembali berkedut dan basah seketika.

"Kau tidak ingin memasukkan penismu sayang"

Haechan menggoyangkan pinggulnya kembali menggoda Mark yang mengeram. Lelaki itu sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menusuk lubang Haechan dengan penis besarnya dan menggenjotnya dengan brutal agar wanita itu memekik gila.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Aaaakhhh"

"Menungging sayang"

Pantat bulat Haechan ditampar dengan kuat oleh Mark. Haechan seperti terhipnotis mendengar suara dalam Mark yang begitu seksi. Haechan menurut dengan menungging dan pantat bulatnya terangkat begitu tinggi menantang Mark.

 ** _PLAK_**

 _ **PLAK**_

Mark kembali menampar pantat Haechan. Penisnya yang sudah tidak sabar menikmati lubang senggemanya Haechan langsung melesak masuk dan bergerak dengan cepat menyodok lubang penuh kedutan itu.

"Aaaakhhh... aaahhh... enaaakhhhhh"

Siapa yang tidak suka saat lubang vaginamu dipenuhi oleh penis besar dan panjang seperti milik Mark?

Titik kenikmatannya dengan telak ditusuk oleh penis besar itu dan pantat sintalnya diremas dengan kasar oleh tangan besar Mark. Haechan meremasi buah dadanya yang menggantung indah dan terus saja mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Oughhhh genjot terus sayanghhhhh... penismu aaaakhhh"

Mark semakin gila menyodok lubang itu merasakan pijatan pada penisnya luar biasa. Tamparan antara kulit sama kulit itu terdengar merdu ditelinga Mark. Apalagi ditambah dengan desahan heboh dari Haechan.

"Lubangmu nikmat sayang. Penisku dipijat dengan nikmat oleh kedutan lubangmu fuck"

Mark menghentikan sejenak sodokannya dan memutar tubuh sintal Haechan untuk menghadap ke arahnya hingga penisnya yang bersarang dalam lubang itu bergerak memutar. Mark kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya menyodok lubang Haechan dan memuluti puting kekasihnya yang kembali minta dijamah.

"Aaaakhhh deeeeper Mark aaahhh"

Penis Mark semakin gila menampar g-spotnya. Belum lagi mulutnya yang asik dengan putingnya. Haechan tidak kuat lagi dengan kenikmatan yang melandanya.

"Aaaaarghhhhhhhh"

Lolongan panjang itu menandakan Haechan kembali orgasme. Lubangnya semakin becek akibat cairan pelumasnya yang semakin banyak keluar. Membuat gerakan Mark semakin liar.

Mark melepaskan kulumannya pada puting kanan Haechan dan beralih pada puting kirinya. Mark tidak boleh egois dan harus memanjakan kedua puting itu dengan adil. Mark memuluti puting tegang itu dan mengigitinya dengan brutal. Mark merasa gemas dengan lubang Haechan dibawah sana yang meremasi penisnya. Kedutan lubangnya itu semakin gila untuk mengundang Mark menembakkan spermanya.

"Markhh aaaakhhh"

Haechan memekik heboh saat Mark mengigit putingnya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Rasanya sakit dan nikmat jadi satu. Di tambah lagi penis Mark yang semakin besar di dalam lubangnya semakin membuat Haechan dilanda kenikmatan lebih. Haechan ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya dipangkuan Mark untuk mengejar klimaks yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Maaaarkhhhh"

"Arghhh"

Haechan memejamkan matanya merasakan orgasmenya yang berbarengan dengan ejakulasi Mark. Sperma milik lelaki itu sangat banyak memenuhi lubangnya dan sebagian meleleh keluar.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Mark dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku akan selalu menyukainya jika bersamamu Mark"

Mark menyentil hidung mungil Haechan dan mengecup bibir mungilnya. Mark melepaskan tautan kelamin mereka dan mengambil kemeja serta pakaian dalam Haechan.

"Spermamu sangat banyak Mark"

Haechan melebarkan kakinya merasakan sperma Mark yang mengalir keluar hingga pahanya mengkilap. Mark mencoba menahan diri melihat kekasihnya yang begitu seksi itu.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi sayang. Cepat pakai seragammu"

Mark memasukkan kembalj penisnya besarnya. Mau penis itu tegang atau tidak tetap ukurannya besar. Selesai membenah diri Mark melirik Haechan dan membantu kekasihnya memakai seragam dengan benar.

"Aku lapar Mark"

Haechan mengelus perut ratanya yang terasa kosong minta diisi. Kegiatan panasnya tadi menguras tenaga dan Haechan perlu nutrisi untuk mengembalikan energinya.

"Kita akan ke kantin sayang. Kau cepatlah bangun"

Haechan bukannya bangun malah betah tetap duduk. Wanita cantik itu merentangkan tangannya meminta Mark untuk mengendongnya.

"Gendong Markeu~" seru Haechan dengan suara imutnya.

Rasanya tidak menyangka jika wanita cantik menggemaskan itu sama dengan wanita binal sebelumnya.

"Dasar manja"

Mark menggendong Haechan dari depan. Wanita cantik tersenyum senang dan memberikan kecupan pada pipi Mark sebagai hadiah.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Gak tahu lagi ini lanjutannya gimana

Tolong beri aku ide buat lanjutan ff ini


End file.
